


The Younger Years

by 1ethereal1



Series: Heart to Heart [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Children, Cute Kids, David had a kid in New York before they moved to Schitt's Creek, Domestic, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Heart Surgeries, Illness, M/M, Married Life, More one-shots than an actual plot, Panic Attacks, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ethereal1/pseuds/1ethereal1
Summary: Bethany Claire was the young daughter of David Rose. Trust me, it's still surprising to David that he has a daughter.----------------------David has a daughter in New York before the Rose's moved to Schitt's Creek. Now he has to manage his relationship with Patrick with a third wheel.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Heart to Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692568
Comments: 60
Kudos: 129





	1. David Needs Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this because I saw a lot of AU's where Patrick and Rachel have a kid when Patrick and David meet but none where David has a kid when they meet. This is what came out of it. (Also this first chapter is more for background than anything else, it gets better trust me) Enjoy!

Bethany Claire was the young daughter of David Rose. Trust me, it's still surprising to David that he has a daughter. When she was only seven months old, her dad, aunt, and grandparents had to pack everything up and move to this dumb place called Schitt's Creek because the family lost all of their money. Once they moved, the whole family dynamic changed. Her grandma, Moira, was constantly yelling, her grandpa, Johnny, was getting delusional, while her aunt, Alexis, was already planning to leave with Stavros.

“Hi, I’m looking for an extra towel?” David asked, walking into the motel’s office with Beth on his hip. 

“Okay…” A girl named Stevie commented, looking back at her computer. 

David rolled his eyes at her attitude. “And this might be a stupid question, considering the state of the rugs in our room, but do you have a business centre here?” David questioned. 

“Yes, we do have a business center. You can find it right outside the doors to your left, right beside the hammam spa.” Stevie said with a sarcastic grin. “Would you like me to book you a treatment while you're at it?

“No, just the towel, thanks.” David commented, beginning to leave.

“I’ll get those right out.” Stevie answered, looking back at her computer. 

After lunch at the Cafe Tropical, David left early because Bethany was getting cranky and needed a nap. Since there wasn’t a crib to lay her down in, David set the seven month old down on his bed. He laid down next to her, stroking her small hand. 

“We’re gonna get through this, I know we will.” He whispered, not wanting to wake her up. “It’s gonna be a little hard, but we got this.” Beth stirred gently, reaching her tiny arms out. “I know life hasn’t been the greatest for you, but I promise it’ll be better.” 

It was a couple days later, and David still didn’t have a crib, stroller, or even a changing table for Beth. He was surviving on a few hours of sleep, barely managing to stay awake. Stevie noticed and took him to Elmdale to grab some baby supplies for David. 

“If I can be completely honest with you, David?” Stevie questioned as they walked into the store. David raised his eyebrow as she continued talking. “You’re not what I pictured as the ‘dad type’.’

“What the hell does that mean?” David suddenly got angry. 

“That you’re not the type of person I thought would have a baby. I’m just surprised, is all.” Stevie grabbed a cart. 

“I’m still surprised myself,” David stated, glancing at his daughter in his arms. “Awhile ago, I made some stupid choices and did some one night stands. And one of them led to Bethany. She was born really premature and her mom, Jessica, died the day after Beth was born from a seizure.” David sighed, explaining everything. “Before she gave birth we decided that Jessica would take care of the baby. I’m glad I changed my mind about that. I don’t think I would want to live without Beth.” Stevie smiled up at her new friend. “Beth is only 7 months old, so I’m still new to everything. Mom and Dad want to help sometimes, but they barely took care of Alexis and I, so how would they be able to take care of Beth?” 

“At least they’re trying to help. I’ve taken care of some of my cousin’s kids before, if you need any help, I’m here.” Stevie offered, which wasn’t like her at all. 

David smiled, graciously. “Thank you….I actually have to take her to a doctor’s appointment in Elmdale next week, it would help me out if you came.” 

“Of course, I’m there.” Stevie agreed. 

“She was born with hypoplastic left heart syndrome and before we left, she had heart surgery so it’s just a check-up to make sure she’s healing well. I just need someone in there with me to make sure I’m calm.” David explained, bouncing Beth on his hip as they walked towards the baby department. 

“Oh god, that sounds horrible.” Stevie tried her best to not sound sarcastic. 

“Yeah, I’m kind of used to it by now.” David commented, choosing what crib to use. “Thanks for doing this by the way. I was lucky enough to leave the house with her diaper bag and car seat. I owe you.” 

They returned to the motel room with many boxes in hand. David set Bethany in her car seat on his bed. After many hours of constructing the crib and changing table, and arguing how to do it, they finally finished. David picked up Bethany and set her in her crib that was situated in between him and the wall. Stevie left a few minutes later, letting them settle in. 

“I know it isn’t much, but it’s an improvement,” David began, leaning over the bars. Beth looked up at him and gurgled. “Yes, I’m glad you agree.” She started laughing and reached for his nose to grab. “Do you think this is funny?” 

Alexis walked in on the two of them smiling at each other. “Um, David?” 

“Alexis, she laughed.” David called to her, waving his sister over. 

“David! Oh my god, I’m such a proud aunt right now.” Alexis ran over and gazed at her niece, who since calmed down. 

“This is literally the first time I’ve smiled since we came here.” David commented, feeling the luckiest person on the planet.


	2. The Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump. Beth is now 2 and some change. David and Beth meet Patrick and of course, cuteness happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that how old Beth is now doesn't really match up canonically with the show, but I wanted Beth to be more involved with David and Patrick meeting so I made her a little older. This is another short chapter, but the next chapter is a lot longer.

It has been a couple of years later and the family has more or less settled into Schitt's Creek; the town they all used to hate so much. Alexis was back in high school, Johnny was the owner of the motel, Moira was on the city council, and her beloved dad, David, was starting a business. 

David hated giving off the impression that their family was poor to his daughter, Beth. He tried to make it seem more like an adventure than the tragedy that it was. Beth always clung by her father's side, scared that he'll be taken away from her. 

Now, when Beth wasn't being clingy or not wanting to be separated from her father (which was a lot of times), she enjoyed "working" with her grandma at city council, trips to see the dogs at the vet clinic with Alexis and pretending to answer phone calls, and "helping" Stevie and her grandpa with all the motel needs. 

"Can we go?" Beth asked one while her father was tying her shoes. He knew she was talking about going to the vet, one of her favorite activities. 

"Well, we have to go to Ray's to file some papers. But then we can do what you want, ok?" He exclaimed, putting on her other shoe. 

"See the doggies?" Beth pleaded, with big eyes. 

"We'll see, okay? We have a lot to do." David said reaching for his daughter's hand as they walked out of the motel room. 

It was a nice day out with blue skies. David let go of Bethany’s hand as she began to skip in front of him, her stuffed lion flapping behind her. Beth had a rather tough beginning of her childhood, but David desperately wanted to make it better for her. He had to. That's why he came up with the idea for the store, that maybe he'll finally have enough money to get an apartment so he doesn't have to pretend the three of them are having a fun sleepover every night. 

David eventually caught up to his daughter as he led her inside Ray's office. David looked confused when he saw that Ray was taking portraits of a couple in front of a backdrop. Did Ray forget that he was coming? It was all very confusing. Once Beth saw the new people, she immediately ran behind her father's legs out of fear. 

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered, patting her head. David cleared his throat, wanting to speak up. "Hi, I had an appointment this morning? I came to file my incorporation papers." 

"Oh, that's right…..Patrick!" Ray called out, briefly taking his focus off from the photographing. A new man walked out wearing khakis and a long sleeve navy button-down, rolled up to his elbows. 

"Hi, I'm Patrick." He introduced himself, shaking David's hand. 

"David," He smiled back. 

"David Rose, you bought the General Store." Patrick pointed out immediately. 

"Leased. I leased it." David reminded him, gritting his teeth. 

Patrick saw Bethany shift behind David. "And who are you?" He asked, crouching to her level. 

"This is Bethany, my daughter." David smiled, stepping aside and putting his hand on her back to move her forward. She hugged her large stuffed lion close to her and moved close to David's legs. 

"I like your lion, does it have a name?" Patrick asked, genuinely interested. 

"Yeah," She murmured, stuffing her face in its fur. 

"What's its name?" Patrick asked, trying to make her smile. 

"Leo. He's mine." She explained, looking at her dad the whole time. 

"That's a very ferocious name. You know what? I had a stuffed lion just like that one growing up." Patrick commented. 

"No," Beth whispered, mouth wide open in wonder. David grinned over both of them. 

"Yeah, I carried it around everywhere." 

"Really?" Beth walked closer to him, wanting to know more.

"Yes, his name was Louie. He was very brave, I still have him you know. He's at my parents house." 

"What if Leo gets lost?" She whined, making David get panicky. 

"Don't worry, he won't. I bet you're pretty responsible, aren't you?" Patrick smiled. 

"Yes," She nodded back matter-of-factly, most likely not one-hundred percent sure what that word meant. 

"Do you know who gave you your lion?"

"My Auntie Alexis." Beth smiled, moving her hips back and forth. 

David remembered that day like it was yesterday. It was the day after Bethany was born. David was so torn up about everything that had happened earlier in the day. He barely had any support system, his parents were off on some trip and his sister was nowhere to be found again. David did call them yesterday when his daughter was born and they were very proud of David, but he needed someone he could lean on. 

David was surprised to see Alexis enter the NICU waiting room, holding the largest stuffed animal he's ever seen. She told David she flew to New York as soon as he called. Alexis found the biggest thing a baby would like in the hospital gift store, which was the stuffed lion. David immediately hugged his sister and thanked her for coming. He then sat her down and told her everything that happened. Alexis told David to name the new baby after her. David explained she already had a first name but he would figure something out. The name Bethany Claire Rose stuck. 

"Do you want to be friends?" Beth asked, taking David out of his daydream.

"Bethany, I would be honored." Patrick beamed. "But right now, I think your dad and I have to talk about some boring business stuff. But can we continue this conversation in a few minutes?" He asked. Bethany nodded as Patrick gave her a high-five. 

A business conversation, a million voicemails, and a messed up form later, Patrick and David met back up, much to Beth's excitement. They were able to continue her fascinating chat about stuffed lions.


	3. The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick baby-sits Beth for the night, and of course Beth is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter, mostly fluff but shows how the whole family is with Beth.

A few days later after the opening day of their store, David ran into a problem; he needed a sitter. Stevie wanted to go out with David and no Rose family members could watch Bethany for a few hours. Everyone else was busy and the only person left that his daughter felt comfortable with was Patrick. 

"Patrick, can you do me a huge favor." David pleaded, handing Beth her juice box and goldfish. Beth was sitting on top of the counter, swinging her legs out of boredom. 

Patrick turned around. "And what is that?" 

"So, Stevie wants me to get out tonight. Alexis will be out, and so will my parents. I need someone to watch Bethany for a few hours. And you're the only one left she trusts." He asked desperately. 

"Of course, I would love to watch her. She can show me all of her stuffed animals. We'll have a lot of fun, won't we?" He asked Bethany, who nodded excitedly. 

"Thank you so much, I owe you. I'll leave you her routine, she'll already have had dinner by then so it should be easy." 

***

After an emotional goodbye from David that made Beth have a temper tantrum, she and Patrick were left to their own devices. For the first hour, Beth mostly sobbed on David's bed not wanting to do anything. Patrick tried everything to get her to stop. Finally, after a promise to give her candy tomorrow, Beth got up to color with him. 

"Okay, Beth, I think it's time for bed," Patrick said once it was her bedtime, looking at the routine David left on the table for him. 

"No," Beth insisted, continuing to scribble on the paper. 

He sat at the table next to her while putting his arms up in surrender. "Okay, okay. That's fine. We can wait." 

"Are you and my daddy together?" She innocently asked, not realizing it had any harm. 

"Don't tell your dad, but I would like to very much. Is that okay?" Patrick smiled at her. 

"Uh-huh, daddy is happy when you're together." She nodded, walking over to where Patrick was sitting. "I like you, Patty."

"I like you too, Beth." He beamed back at her. "You ready to go to bed now?" 

"But Daddy isn't home yet," She complained, looking like she might cry again. Patrick put his hand on her tiny shoulder. 

"How about we get ready for bed, and we'll see if he's home yet. If not, we can read some books." He offered, Beth nodded, agreeing. 

After brushing her teeth, using the bathroom, and taking her nighttime medicines, David still wasn't home. Beth clutched her lion close to her like it was going to be taken away. Patrick felt like he read through every book the child owned. 

"What do you think? Time for bed?" He asked, wanting her to go to sleep. "I'll let you sleep in your dad's bed."

"I can't, I miss my Daddy." She cried out.

Suddenly, Patrick stood up and went through David's dresser until he pulled out one of his signature black sweaters. It was one that had lightning bolts around the collar, Patrick's favorite. "Do you think if you cuddle this, you'll be able to go to sleep?" He asked, handing it to her. 

"It smells like him." She held it close to her. "Will you stay here until I go to sleep?" Beth asked, her eyes getting heavier. 

"Of course, I'll be right here." He answered softly, reaching over to turn the lamp off. 

What seemed like after the longest time, Beth fell asleep. Patrick crept over to the table in the middle of the hotel room and started reading the book he brought with him. An hour later, David quietly came into the room. Patrick waved back as Beth began to stir in her sleep. They both agreed to step outside to talk. 

"Thank you again for doing this, I owe you." David smiled, crossing his arms. 

"Don't worry, it wasn't a problem. Beth is a great kid. She had a lot of trouble going to sleep so I let her sleep in your bed. And with that, she still wouldn't sleep, so I had the idea of giving Beth one of your sweaters to hold while going to bed. That worked pretty well." Patrick told David, who never looked happier. 

"I'm sorry about the temper tantrum, she doesn't like leaving me. But if I'm there while it happens, then Beth will think she won and I won't leave so it's better to rip off the band-aid." David frowned. 

"It was fine, David, don't worry about it. Get back to Beth, I'll see you tomorrow." Patrick said before leaving, feeling happier than he's ever felt before. 

David walked back in to see his daughter stirring awake. He sat down at the edge of his bed that Beth had now claimed. 

"Did you have fun with Patrick?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her face. 

Beth yawned, stretching her arms out. "Yeah." 

David smiled at her new nickname for Patrick. "I'm glad you like him so much. But it's time for bed for you, missy. And in your own bed, not mine."

“But-” She started to complain.

“You can climb into Alexis’s or my bed later in the night, but you need to at least start sleeping in your own bed.” David exclaimed, picking her up and placing her on the sofa on the other side of the room. It was the perfect size for her. 

“Fi-ne.” She whined, acting a lot like her Auntie Alexis.

“Or I can set you up in Grammy and Grampy’s room and you can listen to them snore all night?” David playfully teased, tickling her. 

“Ew, no!” Beth screamed, laughing. 

“C’mon Beth, let’s lay down. You’ve had a long day. I bet you’re tired.” David gently laid her head down on her pillow. 

“I’m not tired.” Beth yawned. David sighed as he began to stroke her hair. “Read me a story.” 

“Patrick already told you enough stories for tonight.” David whispered. 

“But you didn’t.” Beth moaned. David could tell that she was tired.

David put his foot down. “No, Beth. I’ll sit here until you go to sleep, but no more stories.” 

“What about a song?” She suggested. 

“Fine, I’ll sing a song.” David cleared his throat just as his parents and Alexis walked in causing a lot of noise. “May I help you? I’m trying to get Beth to sleep, it’s almost 12.” 

“Auntie Alexis!” Beth yelled, getting up and hugging her aunt. Alexis bent over and picked her up. 

“Aren’t you a little ray of sunshine?” Johnny exclaimed as David began to bang his head against the wall. 

“I give up.” He moaned loudly. Alexis tried to stifle a laugh. 

Moira could sense that her son needed a break and signaled at her husband. “C’mere Bethany. You’re gonna sleep with us tonight. Johnny, grab her essentials.” She took Beth from Alexis. “Bethany, say goodnight to your father.” 

“No, I want to stay here.” She whined, crying loudly. 

“You will see him in the morning, sweetheart.” Moira reminded her. 

“Beth, if you still can’t sleep you can come back here later.” David offered while Beth began to nod, agreeing. 

“Night, Daddy.” Beth waved to David, who had his arms crossed standing against the wall. He walked over to her and hugged her. 

“Night, sweetie. I love you so much.” He kissed her on the head as he handed her back to his mother. 

“Get some rest, David.” Johnny called out as they walked into the other room. 

The next day, David woke up as tired as he was when he went to bed. Beth woke up almost every hour because she was scared. Johnny and Moira tried to soothe her the first couple times, but eventually Beth climbed into David’s bed. 

David got up to see Beth was nowhere to be found. It was already 8:00 am, so he knew that she would be awake. Worried, he walked to his parent’s room. David walked through the door to see his parents still sleeping, and Beth wide awake, coloring with a sharpie on the wall. 

“Are you kidding me?” David yelled, waking them up, as well as Alexis who came running in from the other room. 

David walked towards the embarrassed and scared two year old. He put his hands on his hips wanting to seem assertive. 

“David, it is early in the morning. Go back to bed.” Moira complained from the bed, putting a pillow over her head.

David put all of his attention towards Beth. “Bethany, stop that!” David took the sharpie from her hand. 

Bethany started bawling. “What the hell is happening?” Alexis demanded. 

“Bethany woke up and started coloring on the walls with a sharpie, that’s what.” David put the sharpie on a high shelf. 

Mad at him, Beth threw herself on the ground. “No!” 

Moira and Johnny got up from their bed, not knowing what to do.

“Bethany, take your medicine.” David said getting her medicines and putting them in his hand with a glass of water. Bethany reluctantly complied. David followed her out of the room. 

“I know you didn’t know better, I was mad. I’m sorry.” David apologized, sitting her down on his bed. “But we do not draw on the wall with anything, understood?” 

Bethany nodded as David wiped her tears. “Sorry, Daddy.” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” David smiled at her. “Wanna go get some breakfast?” 

Bethany nodded excitedly. “Yep.” 

David shook his head at his very food motivated daughter. He loved seeing her grow up and couldn’t wait to see what an amazing woman she would become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. David's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When you met her at the office, she's never warmed up to a person that quickly." David smiled at Patrick. "You were one of the first people that didn't treat her like she was a ticking bomb, you treated her like a normal kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Another very short chapter, so sorry. But soon there is a MUCH longer chapter, I promise. This chapter kinda repeats background information. I tried many times to cut it down and leave some things out, but whenever I did, it fell out of place and didn't blend with other dialogue. Very sorry about that. Also, once Beth gets a little older, I promise the story line and plot get better. I just don't know how to write about a two year old. Oops
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A couple of days later, Patrick surprised David with a birthday dinner. Since Beth was extra clingy that day, so there was no chance she would go with anyone else that night until Stevie showed up at the birthday dinner and was able to whisk a reluctant Beth away back to the motel. 

Patrick pulled up to the motel after their dinner to drop David off. "Well, that was a fun night," David exclaimed, clasping his hands together. 

Patrick gave a half-smile. "I'm really glad I decided to invest in your business, David."

"That is a lovely thing to say," David said before being interrupted. 

"And I'm so glad you did Patrick, because you've really helped to turn it into the success that it is." Patrick teased, laughing. 

David squinted his eyes. "Hmm. A bold claim." 

There was a moment of silence before David suddenly leaned in to kiss Patrick. There were sparks instantly. They both were joyfully looking at each other after. I was a new first for each of them. 

"Thank you," Patrick said softly, breaking the tension. 

"For what?" David asked. 

"Um, I've never done that before...with a guy," Patrick said nodding. 

"Okay," David said, a little confused. 

"Yeah, and uh," He paused to chuckle. "I was getting a little scared that I was gonna let you leave here without us having done that...so uh, thank you for making that happen to us." 

"Well um," David stammered. "Fortunately, I'm a very generous person. And again, I can't thank you enough for being so good with Beth." 

"It really isn't much-" Patrick began. 

"It is for me. Since she was born, everyone I have dated, which has been very few because Beth doesn't like a lot of people… they always turn away." David got choked up. "About three years ago, I had a one night stand with this girl named Jessica. She got pregnant and when she was 28 weeks along, her water broke. She died of a seizure early in the morning the day after Bethany was born." Patrick placed his hand on top of David’s. "But Bethany survived. She was born with a heart complication called hypoplastic left heart syndrome and a breathing problem called bronchopulmonary dysplasia. Essentially, the left side of her heart is a lot more underdeveloped." Patrick was beginning to water up as well. “When you met her at the office, she's never warmed up to a person that quickly." David smiled at Patrick. "You were one of the first people that didn't treat her like she was a ticking bomb, you treated her like a normal kid.”

"Beth is the sweetest kid I've met, I just treated her like I would want to be treated if I was her age. She has a good dad." Patrick added, "Can I talk to you tomorrow?" 

“Talk to me whenever you want." David smiled back at him. 

David walked back into the motel room to see Stevie sitting at the foot of his bed, stroking Bethany’s curly brown hair. Beth was surprisingly fast asleep, and didn’t move an inch when David stepped into the room. She was clutching one of David’s sweaters tightly in her chubby fists, not letting it go. He smiled to himself. 

“Hey,” David whispered, grabbing Beth’s lion that must’ve fell on the floor by accident.

“How’d it go?” Stevie asked, standing up quietly.

“It was great,” David replied, trying not to grin too much. “Thanks for watching Beth tonight. You’re a miracle worker.” 

“I am not, trust me. She screamed her head off for a very long time. We colored for a bit and then she got tired and fell asleep on the floor. I moved her to your bed.” 

“Well...thank you anyway.” David replied, shaking his head.

“That’s it? You’re not going to tell me anything that happened?” Stevie pressed. 

“I said it was great, what else needs to be said?” David rebutted. 

“You’re giving me nothing here, David.” Stevie complained. 

David rolled his eyes, giving up. “Fine, we said some sentimental, mushy stuff in the car and then we kissed.” 

“David!” Stevie exclaimed, hitting his arm. 

“Stevie!” He returned back.  
Stevie nodded, crossing her arms. “I’m proud.” 

“Thanks?” David answered, bending down to pick up Beth gently. 

“You’re welcome.” Stevie began to back out of the door. “Goodnight, David.” 

“Goodnight, Stevie.” He waved to her. 

Beth stirred awake in his arms. David walked across the room and laid her on the makeshift bed on the couch. “Daddy?” 

“Yeah?”

“Did you have a good birthday?” She innocently asked. 

“Yeah, I did honey. Thank you.” He kissed his daughter’s head, placing her stuffed lion next to her. “Go to sleep, okay? I love you.” 

“I love you,” Beth whispered as her eyelids began to fall again. 

David smiled and walked toward the table in the middle of the room. He picked up one of the drawings Beth did that had Happy Birthday Daddy! clearly written on it by Stevie. It looked like Beth drew the two of them together, but couldn’t clearly figure it out as it was mostly scribbles and lines. But nevertheless, it was very precious and endearing. He folded it up and slipped into a pocket in his wallet. He decided it was the best birthday present he’s ever received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the sweet comments and kudos, they make my day :)


	5. The Pregnancy Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis might be pregnant, oops. Also, David and Patrick just want some privacy and Beth is very confused on what a hickey is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much longer chapter (finally). I have a ton of chapters already written but I watched this episode recently and wondered what this version of David would've reacted to it. So I wrote this plus an extra little scene at the end because I couldn't help myself. I'm not sure how I really feel about this chapter, because it is mostly just dialogue from the show. I also added a flashback in it as well. Hope you enjoy!

David laid halfway on his bed, skimming through the Elmdale college booklet while keeping watch over Beth who was sitting cross-legged next to him looking at all the pictures he was showing her. 

Alexis walked in with a silver glittery dress in hand, looking like she was about to go for a run. “Okay, so I’m thinking, like, season five Carrie Bradshaw, like super professional and polish, but also, like chill and flirty in an impossibly expensive sort of way.”

“So you do know that this is your first day at Elmdale College, and not Vogue, right?” David sneered. 

“Hush, David, because Jocelyn said that only her top students go to Elmdale.” Alexis remarked, turning around to face her brother. 

“Okay, I think that says more about Jocelyn as a teacher than it does her students.” David continued reading as Alexis laid the dress on her bed. 

Johnny walked into their motel room. “Kids, it’s garbage day.” 

“Oh, good, ours is full.” Alexis commented. 

“Okay, I’ve told you both a thousand times, tie up the bags and leave them outside your door!” He exclaimed, eyeing his children. 

“Okay, but I just put something in it that made it full, though.” David tried to make an excuse, but was failing. 

“Yeah, and you’re already wearing your little gloves, though.” Alexis commented, sitting down. “Okay, do me a favor, David, and don’t mention this to Dad, ‘cause I haven’t chosen my courses yet, and if he finds out he’s just gonna, like, buzz around until I ask him his opinion. And no offense to him, but don’t want it.” She looked around, making sure her father didn’t hear. 

“This is the same college where Malala gave that devastating commencement speech, right?” David sarcastically asked, ignoring everything Alexis just told him. 

“I don’t know, David, maybe he did.” Alexis replied, not knowing a clue who Malala was. She gathered up her things and started to head for the door. “Anyway, I have a lot of big changes happening in my life right now, so I’d appreciate it if you were a little bit more onside.” 

“Okay,” David replied back, as Alexis booped Beth on the nose as she left. 

Johnny walked back into the room, carrying a white plastic stick. “Where’d Alexis go?” 

“Um, she went for a run, apparently there are some really big changes happening in her life right now.” David imitated. 

“Yeah, I should say so.” Johnny said, a little shocked. 

“Why are you waving a thermometer in my face?” David asked, a little confused. 

“It’s a pregnancy test, I would’ve thought that you of all people would know that, David.” Johnny stated. 

“I never saw the damn thing.” David rebutted back. 

Beth lifted her head, speaking up. “Grampy, what’s wrong?”  
Johnny and David went silent, not knowing what to say. “Nothing is wrong, Auntie Alexis is just sick right now.” 

“Why does she need to take a test?” Beth asked as David stood up, lifting her in his arms. 

“It’s a test for her college, you’ll understand when you’re older.” David made up on the spot. 

Moira walked into the room with her usual fanfare. David and Johnny explained the situation to her, which left her shocked and abhorred.

Johnny held the test up into the light. “Well, it’s a smiley face, so I’m assuming it’s a positive result.” 

David grimaced. “Well, that’s presumptuous.” 

“Are we 100 percent sure it’s hers?” Moira asked, still shocked. 

“Well, this test is 100 percent sure it’s someone’s!” Johnny exclaimed. 

David and Johnny both looked over at Moira in horror. “Oh, are you serious? I was ready to stop after one!” She defended herself. 

David adjusted Beth on his hip, who was happily ignoring the entire conversation. “Come to think of it, she has been very up and down lately, but I’ve been just chalking that up to the fact that her personal life is like a steaming pile of sh-,”

“Someone needs to talk to her!” Johnny demanded before David could finish his thought. 

“Well don’t look at me, I’m pretty sure she already knows it’s a mistake!” David argued back. “This whole conversation sounds very familiar.” 

“No, I’ll talk to her.” Moira began. “Yes, I’ll tell her she has no right to lay this financial and psychological burden on us!” She screamed. David stood back and watched the show go down. 

Johnny’s eyes widened. “Well, maybe I’ll talk to her,”

“Now she has to move into one of those homes for unwed mothers!” Moira continued yelling. 

“Oh my god, imagine?” David exclaimed. 

“Moira, that’s not gonna happen.” Johnny tried to assure his wife. 

“Oh, I’m sure there are plenty of them on this side of the tracks.” Moira said, pacing the room. “Let the nuns take care of the little stranger.” 

“What Alexis needs now is to feel supported by her family!” Johnny tried to get his voice above his wife’s. 

“M-kay, I’m just gonna say it, I am not in a place right now to be emotionally available to a baby.” David explained. “Being a single father to a two year old, is way more than enough for me right now. Don’t start piling all of the blame on me because “I didn’t do enough” or “I wasn’t there”, because I was. I have my own life and my own person that I need to raise.” He puffed out. 

“You know, I’m a little disappointed in you, David. You spend a lot of time with Alexis, you could’ve done a better job looking out for her!” Johnny said sternly, as Moira continued to anxiously walk around the motel room. 

David shriveled up his face in repulsiveness. “Okay, I’m sorry I’m not a condom.” 

Moira shrieked. “I always knew this would happen! God help us all!” 

David shook his head and began to leave for work with Beth in tow. 

Later in the day, David and Patrick were near the back of the store as Beth was coloring on the floor near them. Patrick softly applied cream on David’s face. 

“How are you, actually?” Patrick asked. 

“I don't know? I think I'm in shock because the news is so numbing and I'm feeling very alone.” David complained. “Takes me back.” 

Patrick leaned in and kissed David. “Imagine how Alexis feels.” 

“I do. Or well I kinda did.” David twisted his lips. “I haven’t spoken to her.” They kissed again. 

“Remind me what this is again?” Patrick asked. 

“That is an eucalyptus under eye serum.” David answered. 

“Uh-huh,” Patrick nodded, leaning in to kiss David. “And tell me why you can't apply it to yourself?” Patrick raised his eyebrows.

“Because it requires a steady hand and I'm going through a lot right now.” David answered, stressed. They leaned in to kiss one more time.  
A customer walked in making them look more professional. “Hi, I was looking for some, uh-,” 

“We don’t sell that,” David said, clearing his throat as Beth scampered closer towards him, scared of the new arrival in the store. 

“Bath salts?” She continued, walking closer. 

“We actually do sell those.” He pointed towards the right side of the store. “They’re on the middle shelf, just over there. 

“Between Alexis getting knocked up and us not getting any privacy to... connect, I'm very shaken.” David said, exasperated. 

“Do you think you’re gonna make it, though?” Patrick asked, almost sarcastically. 

“Unclear.” David shook his head. “Unclear on whether I’m gonna make it through or not.” 

“Hang in there.” Patrick whispered, walking away. 

David looked down and saw Beth happily scribbling away on the sheet of paper. He smiled to himself, his mind taking him back to a painful memory three years prior. 

David set his napkin on the table, his hand shaking. “I have something to tell you guys.” He grabbed his shaking hand and placed it on his lap.

Everyone looked at him slightly worried. “Go on, dear.” Moira said. 

“Um, this is gonna be weird. A while ago, I slept with this woman, her name is Jessica. A few days ago, she wanted to meet for coffee.” David swallowed, already feeling his face turn red. “She told me she’s pregnant. And that it was mine. I’m gonna be a dad.” 

“David,” Johnny whispered as everyone left their mouths hanging open, not muttering a word. 

David started crying. “I know I made a mistake. I’m sorry.” 

“David, you can do this.” Alexis encouraged him, out of the blue. 

“That’s the thing, I can’t. I don’t like kids. I don’t really want this.” David avoided making eye contact. 

“What are you going to do?” Moira asked. 

“I might give her money to stay quiet and everything. Is that a good idea?” David asked, not knowing what to do. 

“David, this is your life.” Johnny stated. “Some aspects of your life, you can’t control, but this is something you can.”

“I don’t know what to do.” David sobbed, getting up from the table. “I’m going to my room. I need to escape this before it all consumes me.” 

David entered his bedroom and stuffed his face into his pillow, trying to block out everything that has been happening. 

Ten minutes later, Alexis knocked on the door and came in. “Hey.” 

“I just want to be alone, Alexis.” He was laying on his bed, back against the door. 

“Whatever choice you make about your little Rose, I have your back.” She sat on the bed. “I’ll support you.” 

“I won't be a terrible person?” He looked up. 

“I don’t think so.” Alexis assured him. “Just don’t leave her stranded.”

“Yeah, I won’t do that.” David shook his head. “I would never do that...Did you think I would?”

“No, David.” Alexis laid down next to him. “You’re gonna be a dad.”

“I’m aware.” David scoffed. “My mind can barely wrap around it. I still don’t believe this is happening. God, I was so careless.” 

“How’s Jessica handling it?” Alexis asked. 

“She seems petrified, but also happy? She said she wanted a new change.” David retelled. “I haven’t talked to her since she told me.”

“Talk to her.” Alexis told her brother, grabbing his hand. “Tell her everything on your mind.”

“I know, I will.” 

Later in the day, Beth was coloring on the counter, keeping watch over the store while David and Patrick were in the back. 

Stevie walked into the Apothecary, carrying a bag of strawberries she got from the outside carts and went up to the young girl. “Hey Beth,”

“Hey, Auntie Stevie!” Beth waved. 

“Do you know where your Dad is?” Stevie asked, looking around at the empty store.

“He’s helping Patty. I’m in charge.” Beth explained. 

“Oh, I see.” Stevie nodded. 

David walked out and stood behind Beth. “Hi,” He scratched his neck. “We’re actually closed today.” 

“It’s one o’clock on a Friday.” Stevie retorted back. 

“Okay, is there something I can help you with?” David asked, annoyed. 

“Do you give all your customers this kind of VIP treatment?” Stevie questioned. 

“Actually, I do, um, and I would love to keep chatting, it’s just that Patrick and I we’re working on fixing a, uh a light bulb in the back, so we-,” David paused as Patrick walked in. “Oh, hi.”

“Hey, Stevie.”

“Hi,” She answered back awkwardly.

“David and I were just in the back doing some inventory.” Patrick explained.

“Hm, yeah.” Stevie began. “Seems like you guys are really busy...at work.” Stevie squinted at Patrick’s neck, noticing something. “Ooh, what’s that?” 

“What’s what?” Patrick asked, looking to David. 

“You gotta a little red...is that a bug bite? Or a little mouth shaped sunburn?” Stevie interrogated. “Looks like a hickey, actually.”

“But it’s not, it’s not a-,” Patrick chuckled. “It’s not a hickey, right?” He turned towards David. “‘Cause that would be disgusting and wildly unprofessional. David, did you give me a hickey?”

“Okay, no, I didn’t, I gave you a half hickey. Because we haven’t had the time or the privacy for me to give you a full hickey!” David exclaimed. 

“What’s a hickey?” Beth asked, innocently. 

“I accidentally burned Patrick, but don’t worry, he will be just fine.” Stevie smirked, trying not to laugh as David tried to explain what it was to his daughter. Beth nodded. 

“If you give me 50 bucks I’ll stand outside and tell people you’re on lunch.” Stevie offered as Patrick looked at his hickey in the mirror. “I’m not as good as Beth, but I think I have a bigger sense of authority than a toddler who picks boogers out of her nose and then eats it.” 

“I’ll give you 50 cents to stand outside and never come back.” David sneered. 

Patrick looked in the mirror some more. “You see, this is why we can’t do this here.”

“Desperate times, huh?” Stevie teased. 

“No, trying times, nothing about this is desperate.” David pulled Patrick closer to him. “It’s just that there’s a lot of people at the motel, and Patrick is renting a room from Ray.” 

“Who really likes to chat.” Patrick butted in. 

“Yeah, and I have a two year old who needs me at any given moment of the day, so there has literally been zero privacy.” David explained.

“Well, if you want, I’m happy to offer you guys my apartment for the night.” Stevie stated. 

“Why? Why would you do that?” David questioned, crossing his arms. 

“Because I care about you two.” 

“Okay, and where will you be?” David asked. 

“Well, if you must know, work’s been really stressful, so I’m going to take a little me time at a spa in Elmdale.” 

“That is super generous, but wouldn’t be a little weird us having alone time at your place? Especially because you guys have-,” Patrick started, stopping himself to spare Beth’s ears.

“Oh god, no. We’ve never done that there,” David exclaimed. 

“Never. I still live there.” Stevie said, disgusted.

“I mean, we could consider it.” Patrick suggested. 

“What exactly is the catch?” David asked, suspicious.

“No catch.” Stevie replied. 

David started moving his hands around, not knowing what to do. “David!” Patrick called out. 

“What?” 

“We’ll take the place.” Patrick agreed.

“Okay, we’ll take the place.” David nodded. “I have to find a sitter for Beth, but I’ll work it out.” 

“Great, and I’ll take this.” Stevie said, taking the unpaid bag of strawberries and leaving. 

“So, there’s a bit of a catch.” David grimaced. 

The next morning, David walked into his motel room feeling guilty. He’s barely left Beth with anyone overnight, and always tried not to. Alexis walked out of the bathroom wearing a floral romper. 

“How was Beth?” David asked, looking around for her. 

“She was fine. She kept waking up in the middle of the night asking for you. She’s with mom and dad, now.” Alexis answered, crossing the room. 

“Can I talk to you?” David sat down on his bed. 

“Yeah, I guess.” Alexis responded, sitting across from him. 

“A few years ago, when all of this happened to me, you were really the only one there for me. Mom and Dad were too shocked and embarrassed to really talk to me about it, all of my socialite friends dropped me, but you were there.” David said, letting his words pour out. “At first, I didn’t know how to react. But whatever your decision will be with this, I’m behind you. I’ll support you.” 

Alexis lowered her eyebrows in confusion. “What are we talking about, here?”

David shook his head. “What do you mean? The baby!” 

“Ew, David. You think I’m pregnant?” Alexis stood up in disgust. 

“Everyone does!” David declared. “I take everything I said back.” 

Moira and Johnny walked into the room. “What’s happening here?” Johnny asked. 

“Apparently everyone thinks I’m pregnant!” Alexis threw her hands up. 

“It’s not Alexis, it’s Jocelyn.” Moira explained to everyone. “She used your lavatory when dropping books off.”

“Are you kidding me?” David raised his voice slightly. “I just said some very supportive things which is really out of context for me.” 

Alexis smiled, booping her brother’s nose. “It was very sweet.”

“Ew, stop that.” David grimaced, walking into the other room. 

“We already have one bébé in this household, we don’t need another.” Everyone followed him. 

Beth’s face lit up when she saw her father walk in the room. “Daddy!” She yelled, jumping into his arms like it’s been years since they were apart. “You’re back.”

“Of course, I am.” David hugged her. “Were you good last night?” Beth nodded before resting her head on her dad’s shoulder. David looked around, making sure what she said was true. 

“She was delightful, David. We all had a grand time.” Moira proudly looked on. 

“Okay that eases my mind a little bit.” David sighed, nodding. “Well, are you ready to begin the day?” He asked his daughter. “Maybe we can do something fun?”

“Okay.” Beth agreed. 

After they had their breakfast, the pair made their way to the motel office. David opened the door for Beth and she skipped in the room. Stevie grinned at the enthusiastic girl. 

“Auntie Stevie, play with me.” Beth whined, spinning in circles. 

“Someone is very antsy today.” David warned his friend.

“I can tell.” Stevie raised her eyebrows. “There’s a field outback she can run around in.” Stevie offered. 

“Please.” David nodded, feeling stressed out himself. 

A few minutes later, they all found themselves in the back field of the motel. Stevie and David sat on lawn chairs that were left out there while Beth ran around and inspected the long green grass on the ground. 

“I didn’t know this was back here.” David stated, looking around. “I was expecting all the greenery to be dead and/or rotting.”

“Sometimes I come here to escape if I’m stressed or overwhelmed.” Stevie said. 

“I can see why.” David smiled as Beth was laughing to herself.

Moira, Johnny, and Alexis walked towards them, coming from nowhere. “Look at this little garden oasis.” Alexis exclaimed. 

“What are you doing here?” David questioned. 

“We heard you back here, so we followed the voices.” Moira stated. 

“Beth is just getting her energy out.” David said. 

“Look!” Beth gasped. 

David furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to her. “What is it?” He asked, kneeling next to her, trying very hard to not get grass stains on his clothes. 

Beth put the flower in his hand, showing him. “I don’t know.” 

David held it out in front of him. “This is a dandelion. You can blow on it and the seeds go everywhere.” David demonstrated it, making Beth giggle. “You wanna try?” 

“Yeah,” She replied as David gave her one to hold on to. She spat on it, which of course, did nothing. 

“Beth, honey, you blow on the flower, not salivate on it.” Moira called out. 

“Ready, try again.” David said, giving her another, setting her on his lap. 

Beth blew on the dandelion, making the grey seeds go everywhere. She laughed, trying to catch them in her hand. Soon, everyone else circled around them, encouraging her. Every time she did it, they all clapped and cheered. 

“Look at you go, Beth.” Johnny laughed. 

Beth got up and toddled over to her grandfather. “Grampy, you try.” Beth said, grabbing one and holding it up to his face. Everyone else smiled.

Johnny blew the seeds into Beth’s face, making her giggle. She went around to every member of the family, and did the same thing. David shook his head and smiled at the moment, taking it all in. After everyone had their turn, Beth landed in his lap again. He held her close to him, kissing the side of her head. David wished moments like these would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. :) Feel free to comment any ideas or one-shots you think would be a good chapter idea! Thank you!


	6. The Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel, Patrick's ex fiancee, shows up out of nowhere, and all hell breaks loose. (Not really, but kinda) Rachel and Patrick try to resolve some tension, and Beth tries to console her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, this is probably the most cutest chapters I've written in this story so far. You can see Patrick's effect on Bethany more, and how David and Bethany act together on a daily basis (or at least, I think so). I added Patrick and Rachel's conversation because I'm dying to know what they say to each other, so I wrote my own version of it. Hope you enjoy!

During their fateful four month anniversary, Patrick’s old fiancée showed up at the family barbecue. When Alexis brought Rachel to the dinner, David was too busy wiping off Beth’s ketchup smattered mouth to notice what was happening. 

Alexis walked Rachel up to the table. “Everybody, this is my new friend Rachel, she's having a bit of a day.” 

“Patrick?” Rachel couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

Patrick looked shocked. “Rachel, what are you doing here?” 

“What are you doing here? I’ve been texting you for two days.” Rachel tried to explain herself. 

“Wait, Patrick is your fiance?” Alexis demanded. 

Beth’s head kept looking at Patrick and Rachel, trying to figure out what was happening. 

David spoke up. “Uh, I’m sorry you have a fiancée?” 

“No I, I mean I don't now. But yes, at some point I mean we, we were…” Patrick faded off, not knowing what to do. 

“Patrick, what's going on here?” Rachel stood there dumbfounded. 

“Okay, um, I just think I might need a sec.” David got up and went into his motel room. 

“David.” Patrick sighed, feeling almost empty. “I'm gonna talk to you in a minute, we've got a lot to talk about.” He responded towards Rachel, going after him. 

Rachel walked into the motel’s main lobby. “I’m so confused.” 

Beth looked around at everyone as her aunt joined the rest of the family at the table. “What’s wrong?” 

“Um, it’s a little confusing Beth. Just eat your slider.” Johnny answered the best he could. 

“Can I have another beer?” Stevie asked, already grabbing another drink. 

Everyone sat there trying to wrap their minds around what happened. Beth wasn’t even three yet, how was she supposed to understand what was going on? Johnny and Moira tried to pretend that nothing bad happened, trying to reflect that onto their granddaughter. Stevie kept drinking her beer, trying to already remove that awkward memory from her brain. Alexis sat next to Beth, head in her hands, feeling guilty. Beth ate her slider quietly just like her grandfather told her to do. 

Patrick left David’s motel room and went back to the picnic table. “He wants me to bring him some food.” He was already grabbing sliders and potato salad. He left as soon as he entered. 

After delivering the food, Patrick walked into the motel office. Rachel was standing in the middle of the room, pacing. She stopped when she saw Patrick come in. 

Ever since Rachel and Patrick started dating, their relationship was confusing. Rachel and Patrick had the same friend group all throughout high school. All of their friends wanted them to get together, so they did. Patrick still wasn’t sure what type of relationship he wanted to be in. He had no idea who he liked. But Rachel was his friend, so he just asked her out. 

They started dating senior year of high school and even got “Most Likely to Get Married,” for their senior superlatives in the school yearbook. Everyone at their school thought that the couple were meant to last. But they didn’t get to see what was happening on the inside. 

Patrick thought he would learn to love Rachel. That a switch would come on and he would be suddenly in love with her. He would forget all of his weird thoughts that he might like guys and begin to only think about her in that way. But it wasn’t like that. Their whole relationship was full of tension and uncertainty. Patrick hating disappointing people so he went along with it. He did what Rachel wanted to. 

Rachel was always headstrong, it was one of her best qualities. Rachel took charge in their relationship; the one who decided where to eat, what movie they would watch, everything. Whenever Patrick felt unsure about anything, she always managed to pull him back in. That’s how they managed to date throughout college, and on and off for many years following it. 

Patrick remembered how they left things before. He cringed just thinking about it. They were eating dinner in their apartment, trying to fill the awkward silence. 

“I can’t do this anymore Rach,” Patrick mumbled. “I can’t keep doing this.”

“What?” Rachel sat upright.

Patrick wiped his face with his hand. “We need to stop this.” 

“What do you mean Patrick?” Rachel yawned, not believing him. 

“Am I the only one that knows this isn’t working? For years, this hasn’t been working.” Patrick stood up. “We need to break up.” 

“What? You’re really throwing everything away?” Rachel yelled. “We’re getting married.” Her heart broke inside her.

“You want that more than I do, Rachel. I-I’m..sorry.” Patrick whispered, not getting the words out. “I can’t live my life as a lie anymore. I’m really sorry.” 

With that, Rachel began to walk out. “I don’t want you to live here anymore, you have one week.” She slammed the door behind her. 

Patrick managed to pack up all of his things in just three days. He needed to get out. He needed to find something new. After stopping at his parent’s house for a few days, Patrick just started to drive. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he needed to escape. After driving for a few hours, he stumbled upon a strange town called Schitt’s Creek. And for some reason, he stayed. It was Patrick’s home now.

Rachel and Patrick started each other down, not sure who should start talking first. 

Rachel cleared her throat. “I don’t know if there are words to explain how I feel.” Rachel threw her hands up in the air for emphasis. Patrick stood there silent, wanting her to talk more. “Are you gay, Patrick?” 

He sighed, scratching his neck. “Yeah.” He answered, shifting on his feet. 

Rachel stepped towards him. “Were you lying this entire time? Only wanting to marry me for laughs? It was just a big joke for you?” 

“No, I don’t know…. I don’t think so….. Listen, when we were together it never felt right. Nothing clicked. It was like we were two different puzzle pieces that didn’t fit.” Patrick tried to explain. “I’m sorry for hurting you, I really am. I proposed because there was so much pressure from literally everyone and I wanted to really try to make it feel right.” Patrick sighed, trying not to twist his words. “Then I had enough of everything so I left and stumbled upon here in my car. I met David, we became business partners and we started dating relatively soon after that. We’ve only been dating for four months. But he makes me feel right.”

“I’m not..I’m not mad at you Patrick,” Rachel said honestly, her facials softening. 

“Oh,” Patrick was taken aback. 

“I am hurt and a little shocked. But I couldn’t be mad...You really like David. I can tell.” She began to smile. “And if I hate the fact you’re gay, I’m pretty sure that’s a hate crime.” She laughed breathlessly. “I shouldn’t have come. It had been long enough...I should’ve known you wouldn’t want me back.” 

Patrick wiped his tears, laughing along. “You’ll find a guy that is so much better than me. I promise you that.” He gave her a half-smile. “I’m glad you came. It made it so we can end things the right way.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” She nodded, looking down at her feet. “Now just answer this, please tell me that wasn’t your daughter at the picnic table, because that would make things a lot more complicated.” 

Patrick chuckled, leaning forward. “No, that’s Beth. She’s David’s daughter. She’s not even three yet, but she’s so smart. She makes everything a lot more interesting.” He began bragging about her. 

“She seems sweet.” Rachel smiled at her ex. “Are you two close?”

“I would say so.” Patrick smiled, rocking back on his feet. “She’s very territorial with David.” 

“Patrick, If I could give you some advice,” She began, not waiting for Patrick’s permission. “Give David some space until you two make up again. He’ll need it. Extend an olive branch to him to show you are there for him.” Rachel said, not wanting her advice to be thrown away. “Once he comes back, be honest with him....Don't run away from the scary parts of your relationship. Go through it together. Fix the problems. When you’re in an argument, explain your faults and listen to his. Apologize to him, make it right again. Don’t let it go to waste.” Rachel brought Patrick in a hug. 

“Thank you, Rachel. You still have the best advice.” Patrick responded, letting go of the hug. 

“I have a lot of faith in you two.” Rachel walked by Patrick to go back to her room. She turned around to face him. “Bye, Patrick.” 

“Bye, Rachel.” He waved back to her. 

Patrick walked back outside, going to walk to his car. Instead, Beth ran out of Stevie’s grasp and ran up to Patrick. He rotated to see her face. “Hey, Bethie.” 

“Are you leaving, Patty?” She asked innocently.

“Yeah, I am.” He squatted down to her level. 

“Why is my daddy mad?” Her dark brown eyebrows scrunched up, just like David’s did when he was confused. “Did I do something?"

“No, you didn’t do anything.” Patrick frowned. “I didn’t tell the truth. But don’t worry, he’ll be happy again soon.” Patrick promised, trying to look brave for Beth. 

“Okay. Bye, Patty.” Beth hugged him tightly. 

“Bye, Bethie.” He returned the hug. 

Beth ran back into her Aunt Stevie’s arms. Stevie lifted the young girl onto her lap, trying to get her to finish her sandwich. “Try to eat more, honey. I’ll be right back.” She raised her eyebrows to David’s family. They followed her over to a spot on the grass. “So David probably won’t be okay for awhile…”

“I think that’s noticeable dear,” Moira commented, brushing hair out of her face. 

“What will happen to Beth?” Stevie pressed. “You know how she gets if she is separated from him.” 

“It’s a nightmare.” Alexis grimaced, twirling a piece of her hair. “She literally threw herself on the ground last time.”

“We can watch our own granddaughter, Stevie, but thank you. We got her handled.” Johnny commented in annoyance. “We do it all the time.”

Stevie turned around, rolling her eyes. “Well, you’re doing such a good job.” She pointed to the picnic table where Beth was nowhere to be found. 

During their talk, Beth escaped from the table and ran to her dad’s motel room. She stood high on her tiptoes, reaching for the doorknob. Beth twisted it slowly and walked in. She was shocked to see her dad sobbing on the bed, eating the four month anniversary cookie, watching tv. 

“Daddy?” Beth called out to him, not sure if he saw her come in. 

“Oh, Beth.” David sat up and wiped his face, trying to look more presentable for his daughter. He turned off the tv. “C’mere.” David motioned towards her. 

Beth climbed onto the bed, wrapping herself in David’s arms. “What’s wrong?” 

David’s heart broke into a million little pieces. “I’m just sad, I’ll be okay.” He rested his head on his daughter’s. 

Beth lifted her head. “Why?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain,” He brushed some of her baby hairs out of her face, smoothing them out. “Life can hurt sometimes.” 

“Like when I fell down the other day and my knee hurted, and I got a boo-boo, and you put a bandaid on it and kissed it to feel better?” Beth said in one breath. 

“A little bit, but it hurts on the inside.” David frowned. Beth tackled David on the bed and he tried not to cry tears of love. 

Beth kissed him on the forehead, like he’s done to her a thousand times. “Do you feel better?” 

“A little, bug. Thanks.” He half-smiled, holding her tightly. 

Stevie walked in, surprised to see that Beth was in the room. “Oh! We were looking for your daughter, she escaped from the picnic table.” 

“I’m here!” Beth exclaimed, waving.

“I see, your parents and I were a little worried that one of us would have to watch Beth for the night.” Stevie mentioned, twisting her mouth. 

“I can perfectly watch my own daughter, but thanks. We’ll be just fine.” David nodded, adding a little bit of sarcasm. “Can you tell my family to give us some space?”

“Of course. Bye Beth.” Stevie began to shut the door. 

“Bye, Auntie Stevie!” Beth called out as she left. “Can I have cookie?” 

“Of course, just a little bit.” David broke off a piece and gave it to her. Beth devoured the dessert, getting icing all over her face. David shook his head and laughed, grabbing a napkin that was nearby, wiping her face. “What am I gonna do with you, huh?”

They spent the evening coloring and playing fashion show with his and Alexis’s clothes. It reminded David of old times, where the rest of the family was out grabbing dinner, or going to The Wobbly Elm while David was at the motel taking care of his daughter. Back then, it felt lonely and almost cold. But tonight, it felt comforting and warm inside. 

"What do you think?" Beth asked, twirling around in one of Alexis's dresses. It was floral and long-sleeved, and dragging on the floor behind her. 

"You are the belle of the ball." David laughed, taking a picture. He brought her in for a hug. 

"I love you, Daddy." 

"I love you too, bug." He responded, kissing her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Beth's 3rd Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Beth's third birthday, and of course something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter that came out of nowhere. For awhile, I planned to put the engagement right after the barbecue so that I could move the story along more, but I realized that's a whole lot of time that I ignored. So I wrote this very quickly and I might write 2 more before we go to the proposal (which is one of my favorite chapters). I have a plan for one of time (sort of), but I would LOVE if any of you guys had any ideas on any plot points. It would mean a lot.   
> Thanks for giving this story a chance :)

Beth woke up that morning bright and early at 7 am. She started excitedly jumping on her dad’s bed, wanting for him to wake up. David groaned and rubbed his eyes open. 

“Daddy! Guess what?” She asked, landing next to him. 

“I don’t know, what?” He asked, his voice still crackly. He turned over to look at his daughter. 

“It's my birthday!” She yelled. 

“Nope, not possible.” David shook his head. “You can’t be three yet, you aren’t that big.” 

“Yes, I am.” Beth huffed, crossing her arms. “You don't remember?”

“Of course I remembered, honey. You have such a big day today.” David grinned, making her smile again. 

“Yay!” Beth cheered, straight in his ear. 

Alexis sat up straight in bed, screaming awake. “What’s happening?” 

“Auntie Alexis, did you forget my birthday?” Beth asked, her eyes wide. David raised his eyebrows in his sister’s direction. 

“Of course not, my little rose.” Alexis responded, her arms open so her niece could snuggle in next to her. Beth giggled and let Alexis cuddle her. 

Moira and Johnny heard the events next door and decided to join in. “I heard there was a celebration today,” Johnny commented to his granddaughter. 

“Now, what jubilee would this be?” Moira asked her husband, poking fun. 

“Did everyone forget my birthday?” Beth asked around, looking at her aunt and father. 

“No, Beth. Everyone remembered.” David tried to calm her down, he got up and sat at the foot of Alexis’s bed. He stroked her back. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” 

“I’m ready to start the day.” Beth commented, but still not getting up. “I’m too happy to sleep.”

“Now, I think that is a very good excuse.” Moira commented. 

“Beth, we need to talk about today, okay?” David tried to get his daughter’s attention, but it was useless. “Okay, everyone over the age of three, please listen.” He pulled out the agenda on his phone. “From 10 until 11:30, Mom and Dad, you will be watching Bethany while I go to work and Alexis and Stevie are getting ready. Mom, Dad, Alexis, and Stevie will be meeting at the Cafe for lunch with Beth. From 11:30 to 3, Alexis and Stevie will be making sure Beth has a fun day. Take her shopping, go on a hike, I don’t know.” David waved his hands around with emphasis. “At 3, you will bring her where?” 

“To the store, David.” Alexis answered, already tired of her assignments. 

“Yes, that’s correct.” David nodded. “She will be at the store until 5:30. After that, we will go to the town hall for the party. Everything should be set up by then. Mom and Dad, you’re in charge of making sure that set-up is running smoothly.” 

Alexis put a hand on her brother’s arm. “Don’t worry, David. Your little rose’s day will be the best day ever, I’ll make sure of it.” 

David looked over at Beth, who was already climbing onto his lap. “Okay, thank you everyone.” He kissed the top of his daughter’s head. 

David got her ready for her special day, letting her pick her favorite outfit to wear; her black short sleeve jumpsuit and her tiny black and white chucks. He brushed her brown curly hair into her signature pigtails, complete with two tiny black bows. 

“Daddy?” Beth asked, sitting on the toilet seat while David was doing his skin care regime. 

“Yeah?” He asked while applying his serum. 

“Do I look like you?” She asked innocently. 

David laughed to himself and picked her up so she could look in the mirror. “Well, what do you think?” He already knew what she was going to say. Beth and David almost looked identical, with their tan skin, dark brown hair, and the signature Rose eyebrows. 

Beth scrunched her eyes, thinking hard. “I think we do, Daddy.” 

“I think so too, I’m glad you agree.” David kissed her on the cheek, adjusting her so he could look at her in the eyes. 

“Do I have to go with Grammy and Grampy and Auntie Stevie and Auntie Alexis?” She asked in one breath, afraid. 

“Yeah,” David muttered, nodding. “You’ll have a fun day, okay?”

Beth nodded, tears already coming down her face. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, but it won’t be for long.” David tried to assure her, but was beginning to get worried. 

“If you say so.” Beth whined, nuzzling her head in the crook of her Dad’s neck. 

Not an hour later, Beth was happily eating her large stack of pancakes, while Moira was eating her regular fruit cup and Johnny was eating eggs and toast. Moira had Beth’s favorite wig on, a light blue-green bob that Beth thought was from “outer space”. Everyone wished Beth a happy birthday when they arrived, which made Beth happy but also cower from her shyness. 

“Can we go to the store now?” Beth asked, mouth full of food. 

“Not yet, honey. Finish your breakfast,” Johnny motioned to her plate. 

“Okay, Grampy,” She responded. “What are we doing after this?”

“We are going to go to the park and you can run around with all the other small tots.” Moira smiled at her granddaughter. 

Soon after, they began to walk to the park. Beth skipped the whole way there, temporarily forgetting all of her fears. They made it to the park, and Beth hid behind Johnny’s leg, scared of all the other kids. 

Moira and Johnny kneeled down to her. “What’s wrong, Beth?” 

“It’s scary.” Beth whined, pointing. 

“Well, sometimes deary, you need to face your fears headstrong.” Moira stated with emphasis. 

“I don’t think so.” Beth shook her head. 

“Well, it’s your big birthday, what do you wanna do?” Johnny asked. 

“I wanna go to the store.” Beth cried, curling up herself on the ground. 

“Beth, we can’t do that.” Johnny said, looking around embarrassed. 

“Johnny, she’s clearly in some peril.” Moira mentioned, bringing Beth into a hug. 

Ten minutes later, they found themselves at the Apothecary. David looked them up and down, clearly angry. Patrick kept a neutral face.

“She was petrified by the kids on the playground.” Moira explained. “She wanted you.” 

“You couldn’t even last an hour with her, are you kidding me?” David whisper-yelled, holding Beth in his arms. Her eyes were closed tight, still crying. 

“We don’t know what to do, David.” Johnny explained. 

“You could’ve called me, tell her that everything will be fine.” David said, looking to Patrick for support. He nodded, trying not to smile. “I’m done with this conversation, we’ll see you at the party.” David got out his phone to text Alexis and Stevie.

“You okay, Bethie?” Patrick asked, placing his hand on her head. 

Beth nodded as David placed her on the counter. “Do you think you can still hang out with Stevie and Alexis? They’ve been looking forward to this for a long time.” He half-lied. Beth shrugged, not speaking. “We’ll all go to lunch together, okay?”

Beth stayed quiet the whole time leading up to the lunch. The trio walked in the cafe, sliding in the booth across from Alexis and Stevie. Beth continued to pout.  
“How’s your birthday been so far, little Rose?” Alexis asked, poking her niece. 

Beth just shook her head in response, looking at her dad to talk. “It hasn’t been the best, she’s a little crabby and emotional.” David grimaced. 

“Well, we’ll have a fun day, okay Beth? We can do whatever you want.” Stevie said, trying to make the day sound fun. 

Beth nodded. “Okay.” She muttered. “Can we play office at the motel, Auntie Stevie?”

“Of course.” Stevie agreed, raising her eyebrows at David. 

Alexis immediately felt left out and looked at her menu. “Um, actually, something came up and I can’t watch Beth with Stevie after this.” She lied. 

“Are you kidding me? I’ve had this day planned for months, Alexis.” David got annoyed. 

Patrick raised an eyebrow at Alexis, knowing something was going on. Alexis cleared her throat. “I’m sorry, David. I’ll be there at the party. Ok?” 

“Fine...Whatever, don’t be late, ok?” David winced, shaking his head, his focus going on his daughter. “What do you want to eat, bug?” 

“Chicken fingers,” Beth whispered. “And chocolate milk.”

“Great choices, Bethie.” Patrick said, giving a sympathy smile to Alexis. She gave a thin lipped smile back. 

After their lunch, David went back to the store and Stevie and Beth went to the hotel, which left Alexis and Patrick standing outside of the cafe by themselves. 

“What came up today?” Patrick asked, breaking the awkwardness. “David has been stress planning this for so long.” 

“Patrick..,” She complained. “It’s just hard, okay? She’s always liked Stevie better.” 

“She’s barely three years old, Alexis. I wouldn’t take it personally.” Patrick turned his body towards her. 

“It’s hard not to, Patrick.” Alexis said frustrated. “I’m her actual aunt, by blood. Stevie isn’t.” She started to pace. “You, Stevie, and barely my parents, are the only people that Beth likes that aren’t David. You can barely give any advice to me.”

“Well, Stevie actually likes and wants to hang out with Beth.” Patrick said boldly.

“Are you really saying I don’t love my niece? That’s a little low.” Alexis scoffed. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know that. You’re always gone, always doing something. Stevie is always around, always happy to see Beth, she asks David if she can baby-sit her sometimes.” Patrick began, twisting his mouth. “I know you’ve been there for Beth and David, I know that. But maybe show Beth that, if that makes sense.”

Alexis nodded, looking at her nails. “I guess you're right, with my degree and everything recently, I haven’t had a lot of time to hang out with her like I used to. Thanks Patrick.”

Patrick gave her a half-smile. “Anytime.” He waved back, walking to the store. 

Stevie walked Beth back to the motel and set her on the tall chair behind the reception desk. “Have you had a good birthday so far?” 

Beth nodded, scribbling on a notepad. “Mhm.” 

“Yay, I’m glad.” Stevie smiled at her niece. 

They spent the next few hours playing in the field outside the motel and coloring together. Stevie didn’t like to admit it, but she loved spending time with her niece. Everytime David asked her to babysit, she said yes 9 out of 10 times. Beth brought out Stevie’s childish side, which had been hidden deep inside of her. 

“Auntie Stevie?” Beth asked as they sat on the sidewalk, sipping juice boxes. 

“What’s up?” Stevie raised her eyebrows. 

“Do you have a mommy?” Beth innocently questioned, not knowing any harm. 

Stevie swallowed, speechless. She thought of what to say to the three year old. Should she tell the truth? Tell Beth that her mother was an addict and alcoholic and died from an overdose? That Stevie found her way too late and there was nothing she could do? That she couldn’t bear to talk to anyone from her family because they just look at her in pity? 

“Um, I don’t actually.” Stevie whispered, stroking Beth’s hair. 

“Do I have a mom?” She asked, moving the conversation to her. 

“You don’t, Beth.” Stevie tried to smile. “But a lot of people don't.”

“I wish you were my mom.” Beth whispered, looking down. 

Stevie began to cry, not noticing it. “And why’s that?” 

“Because you’re nice to me, Auntie Stevie. And you let me do anything I want.” Beth smiled. 

“Well, I can’t be your mom. I’m sorry. I’m already way too busy being your aunt to be your mom.” Stevie explained, picking up Beth. 

“Oh, okay.” Beth said, nodding, wiping Stevie’s face. “Are you sad?”

“A little, but it’s not you. Okay?” Stevie answered. Beth nodded back in response. 

Stevie looked at her phone for the time. She had to bring Beth back to the store. She was already late. 

“Ready girly? Time to go to the store.” She put Beth on the ground, throwing away the empty juice boxes. 

“To see Daddy?” Beth asked excitedly, reaching for Stevie’s hand. 

“You got it.” Stevie held Beth’s hand in hers. 

They skipped the whole way there, laughing and giggling. They walked in the apothecary like a ray of sunlight. 

David raised his eyebrows, confused at what was going on while Patrick was smiling next to him. “Someone had a fun day.” 

“We did, she’s a good kid, David.” Stevie grinned. 

“You think I don’t know that?” David said sarcastically, using his hands to talk. “You have this new energy today, it’s different.”

“I’m sorry?” Stevie questioned. 

“No, I like it.” David nodded. “I’m so used to you being sullen and dark.”

Patrick patted David’s arm. “Okay, let’s let her be. Thanks, Stevie.” He waved as Stevie left the store. 

After a few hours at the store, the trio walked over to the city hall. It was a last resort location for David, but unfortunately for a three year old’s birthday party, it was good enough for them. Beth really couldn’t have cared less where the party was as her request was in their motel room, but that was shut down very quickly.

They all walked in the city hall and looked at all the decorations around them. Somehow, Moira and Johnny pulled it all together. It was yellow themed, just what Beth requested. Beth ran into her grandmother’s arms as David looked at the yellow streamers hung from the ceiling. 

“What do you think?” Patrick asked, wrapping his arm around David’s back. 

“Let’s just say I’m very surprised they were able to pull this all together.” David touched Patrick’s chest. 

“C’mon,” Patrick led him into the party. 

Someone managed to put a birthday crown on Beth, which made her dance around happily. Alexis walked up to David with a glass of wine in her hand as Patrick walked over to talk to Stevie. David joyfully took the glass and immediately took a sip. 

“If you think Patrick didn’t tell me about your whole “situation” you’re so wrong, so…” He commented, clearly mad. “Thanks for that.” 

“David, I-,” She tried to begin, looking down at her charm bracelet. 

“Alexis, I don’t want to hear it. My daughter is turning 3 today, we are at her birthday party. I would usually love to make a scene at any party, but not here.” David huffed, rolling his eyes. “So you can either leave, or not talk to me the rest of the night. I can’t look at you in the face right now.” 

Alexis nodded and walked to the other side of the room, going to get herself a drink. David took a deep breath and walked over to where the crowd was. Everyone was “dancing” around, singing to whatever Top 40 song was on the speakers. David tried to shake off the bad energy and let himself have fun. 

After an hour, it was time for cake. Jocelyn gracious offered to bake the cake, which David agreed to, without knowing how her baking skills were. He sat Beth down at the head of the table, while Johnny and Moira brought out the chocolate cake with three candles on top. They sat it down in front of her while everyone sang “Happy Birthday” to the young girl. She blew all the candles out while everyone cheered.

Patrick slipped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, kissing him on the cheek as Johnny passed out slices of cake. “I’m proud of you, David.” 

David looked at Patrick, twisting his mouth into a sly grin. “That means a lot, thank you.” He leaned into him, kissing him on the mouth. 

“I’m sorry about Alexis.” Patrick stated, frowning. 

David shook it off. “It’s fine, something always has to go awry, right?” 

“Of course.” Patrick smiled. 

After everyone ate their cake, it was time for presents. Alexis got her a new stuffed animal (like she needed anymore). The Schitt’s got Beth a new dress, which was polka dotted and striped at the same time. David tried hard not to grimace at the interesting pattern. Ted got her a vet play set so she could “treat” her own patients. Johnny and Moira got her butterfly wings as Beth was very fascinated by all things bug right now. Patrick got Beth a tricycle, which she was very excited about. Finally, David got his daughter her own dress up trunk she could use for her fashion shows. 

After the party was over, David, Stevie, and Beth walked back to the hotel. 

“Auntie Stevie, did you get me a present?” Beth asked, holding on to her aunt’s hand. 

“Bethany, that was very rude.” David warned. “And we both know Aunt Stevie doesn’t give anyone presents.” 

Stevie scoffed jokingly, taking a step back. “How dare you. As a matter of fact, I did get her a present, it’s at the motel.” 

“Oh, you didn’t need to do that.” David said as they continued walking. 

“I know, but I wanted to.” Stevie smiled. 

The trio made it to the motel a few minutes later. The motel was quiet, the only noticeable noises were the AC running and Moira’s loud talking. The vacant sign was partially lit up, flickering every so often. David still thought it was a little odd that Beth called this “home,” who could imagine that a random rural motel on the side of a road could be someone’s home? He knew he needed to get Beth out of here before it started to affect her character and personality. David definitely didn’t need his daughter getting PTSD from living in a motel, that’s for sure. 

They followed Stevie to behind the motel where there was a small play set built there. It was complete with a yellow slide, a rock-wall, and two swings. It was perfect. 

“Stevie…,” David gasped, hands over his mouth. “You didn’t.”

“It really was everyone. I just orchestrated it all.” Stevie blushed as Beth ran to the swings. “Ronnie built it today, believe it or not.”

“Thank you. Beth loves it.” David hugged her before looking at his daughter. “Beth, what do you say?” 

“Thank you, Auntie Stevie!” She yelled back. 

“You’re welcome.” Stevie grinned. “I’ll see both of you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Day Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David waved it off, turning around to Patrick. “Why can’t there be just one normal day? The chaos never stops.” 
> 
> Patrick smirked. “Well, that would be boring.” He leaned forward to kiss David on the lips. “I know she doesn’t show it, but I think she is trying.”  
> \---------  
> When a day of babysitting goes awry, David tries to hold it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a sadder chapter, ngl. I added some context about Patrick's childhood in here (which we will dive further into in a later chapter), which I think really ties this chapter all together. We see a lot from David in this chapter and how unsure of a father is, but how he will always be there for Beth. I literally wrote this chapter in the span of two days or so, but I'm very proud of this came out. I still don't know how to end chapters, oops. This chapter is set between singles week and the christmas episode, fyi.

David and Patrick were at the store by themselves for the day. It was a rare occurrence for them as Beth usually came to the store every day. She always sat on the register counter, keeping them company. But today, Moira and Johnny were watching Beth back at the motel because she had a cold. David wanted to stay back to watch her, but his parents assured him they would be fine. 

David anxiously paced around the store all day, while Patrick watched on. He frantically organized products with shaky hands. He barely left Beth, and was scared she would get worse without him there. 

“You’ve reshelved the body milk three times today.” Patrick commented, raising an eyebrow. “I think it’s okay.” 

“Well, it’s not.” David fretted. 

“Beth is fine, okay?” Patrick said for the fourth time that day. 

Alexis cheerfully walked in, waving at the both of them. “Hello, you two.” 

David rolled his eyes, pursing his lips. “I’m not talking to you.” 

Alexis scoffed, looking over to Patrick. “Someone is feeling dramatic.” 

“I am not being dramatic!” David exclaimed. “It’s been five days, I’m allowed to still be mad.”

Since the birthday party, David has been giving the cold shoulder to Alexis. He was still very angry that Alexis couldn’t try to connect with his daughter. He was more angry that she decided to bring it up on Beth’s birthday. 

“How many times do I have to apologize, David?” Alexis asked. “I’ve done like, twice, now.”

Patrick tried not to laugh. “You’re trying so hard to be sincere.” 

“You haven’t even tried to change! You’re just shallow, Alexis.” David shook his head. 

“I can’t believe you said that, David.” Alexis sputtered.

“How many foreign mansions did I need to save you from all those years ago?” David questioned. Alexis stood there silent. “I was there for you. I thought that when Beth was born and you came to visit her that you would try to be close to her and be a good aunt. I guess I was wrong.” 

“David-,” Alexis started. 

“Just go, please.” David bit his lip, turning around away from his sister. 

Alexis walked and opened the front door, pausing. “I’ll make up to you and your little Rose, I promise. Okay?” 

David waved it off, turning around to Patrick. “Why can’t there be just one normal day? The chaos never stops.” 

Patrick smirked. “Well, that would be boring.” He leaned forward to kiss David on the lips. “I know she doesn’t show it, but I think she is trying.”

“She isn’t making it obvious.” David sighed. 

“I know it’s hard, but maybe try to give her a chance?” Patrick suggested. 

“I don’t want to.” David refused, but then gave in. “She can watch Beth tomorrow. But it’s gonna be a shit show.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Patrick laughed as David’s phone rang. 

“What’s wrong?” David asked immediately to his dad on the other line. David’s eyes went wide as Johnny talked to him. “And you’re sure?” He asked panically. “Yeah, we’ll be over right away. Tell her I love her, okay? Try to keep her calm.” David hung up the phone with watery eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Patrick asked, clearly concerned. 

David wiped his eyes. “Beth got worse, very quickly. She had trouble breathing, which hasn’t happened since she was an infant. She has a fever and won’t keep anything down. There were other things but my mind isn’t comprehending anything.” David put a hand to his forehead in stress. “They’re gonna call an ambulance because she’s disorientated and she’s in pain.”

“Everything will be okay.” Patrick walked over to his side, kissing his cheek. “I can promise you that.” 

David nodded, looking like he might faint. “Can you come with us? I mean I figure that my parents are driving separately, you can go with them, I guess.” 

“Of course. I won’t leave you stranded.” Patrick held his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

They made it to the motel just in time. Moira, Alexis, and Stevie stood outside the door, worrying as Johnny was inside, telling the EMT’s what happened. Patrick stayed put as David rushed in the room. Beth was a little groggy as the EMT’s lifted her from the motel sofa to on the stretcher, but was happy to see her father standing next to her. David put a hand on her cheek, trying his best to comfort her. 

As they put her in the ambulance, Johnny and Moira drove their car while Patrick, Stevie, and Alexis piled into Patrick’s car. David climbed into the ambulance as an EMT sat across from him putting an oxygen mask on Beth. David remained quiet for the ride, watching over his daughter. He held her tiny hand in his, trying to stay calm. 

Patrick started driving nervously, humming to himself. Stevie kept shaking her leg unconsciously while Alexis kept braiding the same strand of hair a million times. 

“Patrick, if you don’t stop, I will jump out of this moving car.” Stevie warned. 

“Sorry,” He whispered back, looking in the rearview mirror. “Alexis, you okay?”

Alexis looked up, shaking her head. “Oh yeah, totally.” Her head fell again. “I think it’s my fault. That somehow I caused this. I haven’t been there.” 

“It’s not your fault, Alexis. I can tell you that 100 percent.” Patrick stated. 

“You didn’t do anything.” Stevie half-smiled. 

“I just feel guilty,” Alexis looked out of her window. 

After almost an hour of driving, they all made it to the hospital. The ambulance put on it’s sirens so they got there much quicker. Everyone made their way to the waiting room while David was talking to a doctor. 

“Yeah, she has a heart condition, hypoplastic left heart syndrome.” David answered. 

“And you said she had breathing problems when she was born?” Dr. Nelson asked. 

“She had bronchopulmonary dysplasia but that isn’t causing her problems as of late.” David said. 

“Thank you, Mr. Rose. We’re going to get an x-ray and a CT scan right away. We’ll tell you of any updates.” Dr. Nelson stated. 

David gave a slight nod and went to the receptionist desk to fill out paperwork. He brought the clipboard with him to the waiting room in the corner of the ER, sitting next to Patrick. Patrick held his hand, rubbing it with his thumb. 

“Your little Rose will be okay, David.” Alexis piped up from her seat. 

David gave her a slight smile. “Thanks.” 

After filling out the tiring paperwork, he decided he was going on a walk as he wasn’t able to stay still. Patrick got up, walking besides him. 

David held his arm, looking around at the white walls. “How are you so calm?” 

“What do you mean?” Patrick asked him. 

“Hospitals freak me out, all the blood grosses me out.” David commented, shivering. 

“When I was a kid, I was in the hospital a lot, getting check-ups, getting surgeries. I don’t want to get into it, but the hospital was almost a second home in a way.” Patrick explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Oh, I didn’t know that.” David frowned. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” 

“It’s okay, it’s mostly in the past now. It definitely taught me some life lessons though.” Patrick said. “My parents tried to make it seem normal, you know. But I was home-schooled one year in middle school because I was so sick.”

“That must’ve been hard for your family.” David said, grabbing Patrick’s hand. 

“Yeah, my mom was a nurse at the hospital I stayed in so she would always visit me during her breaks and lunches. Once her shift was over, she would stay in my room overnight most times, she did a lot. My dad was a finance analyst. He didn’t have a lot of time off, so he would come over after work. Most times he would catch up on work while visiting.” Patrick chuckled. 

David could sense that Patrick didn’t want to talk about it anymore so he changed the subject. “Since Bethany was born, I’ve only related this place with bad memories. Never really made a good one.” 

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows. “Not the birth of your daughter? I would say that’s a good memory.” 

“Well of course, but that whole day was so intense. Then she got sick. And her mom died the day after.” David twisted his mouth as they turned a corner. “When Beth was younger, right before we moved here, she had another heart surgery. I was in the waiting room just waiting for it to be over. I texted my friends at the time and my family if they could come and support me.” David cleared his throat. “No one showed up. Not even my own parents. It was so embarrassing.”

“David-,” Patrick stopped walking, rubbing his boyfriend’s arm. 

“I know it’s petty.” David whined. 

Patrick shook his head. “No, it’s not. They’ve changed, David. I know that and you know that.”

“I know, it’s just hard.” David nodded, continuing to walk.

“Maybe you’ll make some good memories.” Patrick commented as David turned towards the nursery, looking at all the newborn babies through the glass. Patrick smiled, rubbing a hand across David’s back as tears came down his face.

“A lot of feelings.” David sighed, getting overwhelmed.

“I know I know, it’s okay.” Patrick assured him. He could sense David’s anxiety was about to get higher, so brought him in a hug. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m pretty famous for my hospital breakdowns, I’ll let you know.” David tried to smile. 

“I would expect nothing less.” Patrick smirked, making David kiss him. 

“Thank you for being here.” David gave him a final squeeze. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Patrick slightly smiled, almost amazed that David was genuine. 

“Don’t get used to this side of me, it doesn’t come out often.” David pointed out, walking back to the ER, holding Patrick’s hand. 

“That’s more like it.” Patrick laughed. 

Once they arrived back, Dr. Nelson went up to them with more pep in her step from earlier. “We have diagnosed your daughter with moderate bacterial pneumonia. We caught it super early, so she should get past this fine. We are giving her antibiotics and some light pain meds, we put in an IV for her because she is so dehydrated. We are watching her fever as well.” 

“How long will she be in the hospital?” David asked. 

“For a week so she can almost fully recover. It can take two weeks after that for her to feel 100 percent better. But she’s being a trooper. I know for three year olds it’s hard for us to keep them from moving around a lot, but being on bedrest is going to help her get better faster.” Dr. Nelson stated. “We put a cannula in her nose so she can still breathe on her own but with guidance. It will be easier to wean her off of that than the oxygen mask.” 

“Can we visit her?” David raised his eyebrows.

“Of course, she is in a more permanent room on floor 3, your family is actually visiting her now.” Dr. Nelson mentioned. “I’ll check in with you all again in a couple hours.” 

David and Patrick reached Beth’s room to see Alexis in there by herself. She was cuddling a sleeping Beth to her chest on the small hospital bed. Alexis looked like she was fast asleep herself. David smiled to himself, taking a picture of the sweet moment. Beth stirred awake, looking around the room for her father. David walked to Beth’s side of the bed, rubbing her arm. 

“Hey, I’m right here.” David said softly, to not wake up Alexis. It was pretty late now, so he wasn’t surprised that Alexis was so tired. 

“I don’t feel good, Daddy.” Beth complained, yawning. 

“I know, bug. But the doctors here are gonna make you feel better okay?” David promised, kissing his daughter on the forehead. 

Beth hugged her dad’s neck tightly, not wanting to let go. “I don’t like all these stringy things.” She pointed to her IV line. 

“Neither do I, but don’t mess with them okay? If you do, they’ll have to poke you again and that won’t be fun for any of us.” David laid her back down on the bed. 

Beth's eyes lit up as she saw Patrick walk further in the door. She began to cough hard from her sudden movements. She clutched her chest, in pain. “Hey, Patty.”

“Hey, Bethie.” Patrick waved. “Where’s your grandparents?

Beth shrugged, not knowing. “I was a little scared and asked Auntie Alexis to stay with me. She told me funny stories until I fell asleep.” 

“I’m glad.” David said, pulling the covers over Beth again. 

“Daddy? Can Auntie Alexis baby-sit me more, please?” Beth asked, already falling back asleep. 

“Of course, but it’s time for you to get some sleep, okay?” David basically pleaded as Alexis unconsciously brought Beth closer to her. “I’ll be right here, okay? I love you so much.”

“Okay, Daddy. I love you too.” She muttered, her eyes closing. 

David stroked Beth’s hair, looking up to see Stevie and his parents at the door. Stevie walked in the room, arms full of snacks and drinks, sitting down next to Patrick. “Can you two watch Beth for a second?” He asked the two of them. They both happily nodded as David walked out of the room, his parents following him. 

He walked them to a secluded waiting area, with rarely any nurses or doctors around. They all sat down. “Thank for everything today, it’s been a pretty disastrous day-,” David began. 

“David, you don’t need to thank us. We did what anyone would’ve done in that situation.” Johnny assured him, putting a hand on his knee. 

“Bethany is an angel, we couldn’t watch her agonize in pain.” Moira added. “I’ve recognized that in years past, we haven’t been the best grammy and grampy for your little one. I’m sorry we haven’t seen that earlier.”

David’s facial expression changed to a much softer one. “Thank you for saying that. That first year or so was really rough, you know? I had no idea what I was doing. I still don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“You’re doing great, son. No one is a perfect parent.” Johnny said. 

“You are a single parent, you are doing the best you can.” Moira smiled. 

“Alexis certainly changed.” David commented, leaning back in his chair. 

“Stevie and us were getting food for everyone and they somehow let Alexis see Beth. Alexis said that Beth got scared and Alexis started telling Beth stories until she fell asleep.” Johnny explained. 

Stevie, Patrick, and a very sleepy Alexis walked out of Beth’s room, sitting next to the family. “Visiting hours are over for the day, they kicked us out. David, you can spend the night though.” 

David walked up to his and hugged her, which definitely took Alexis to surprise. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, I am. I was immature.” Alexis shook her head. 

They all sat in the waiting room, eating sandwiches, talking until a nurse kicked them out. David said goodbye to everyone, waiting to say goodbye to Patrick last. 

“I think I made some better memories today, they were pleasant.” David said as Patrick embraced him. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning okay?” Patrick said.

David’s eyebrows lowered. “What about the store? We’ve been closed almost all day today.”

“I’ll figure it out, okay?” Patrick released the hug. “I want to be here.” 

David knew Patrick wouldn’t take no as an answer so he decided to let it be. “Okay. Beth will be happy about that.” 

“Try to sleep, okay?” Patrick suggested, kissing him. 

“I will.” David nodded. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Bye.” Patrick waved, walking towards the elevator. 

David walked back to Beth’s room where Dr. Nelson was checking up on her. “Hey, David. Just checking her temperature before I head out for the night. It’s still high at 40.6 Celsius, but we are staying hopeful. If it doesn’t go down a little bit by tomorrow, we can try different methods to bring it down.” Dr. Nelson removed her rubber gloves. 

“Thank you, have a good night.” David said as she left. 

He settled into his chair, which was a reclining chair with barely any padding, but he had no other choice. Someone was nice enough to give him a pillow and blanket, but it barely made it any better. He looked over at Beth who was groaning in her sleep, tossing and turning every so often. David let himself calm down, and made himself comfortable in the chair, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that the next chapter will be revolved around the Christmas episode (even in May). Then maybe two more chapters after that and then the proposal chapter (which is one of my favorite chapters I've made so far). Thank you so much for reading this story, it really means the world to me. :)


	9. Merry Christmas Rose's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David wants Beth to have the best Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't great, sorry about that. I realized I haven't updated in like a week and rushed to finish this one. If you have any ideas for future chapters, do not hesitate to put them in the comments! Thanks!

Beth woke up bright and early on Christmas Eve at 6 am. Not wanting to bother her father, she slipped into her grandparents room, bothering them instead. She stood by her grandma’s side of the bed, wanting her to wake up. 

She got up on her tiptoes, poking her Grammy in the arm. “Psst! Grammy!” 

“Not now, dear. It’s too early.” Moira responded, turning over. 

Disappointed, she went over to Johnny, doing the same thing. “Grampy! Wake up! It’s Christmas Eve!”

“Is it now?” Johnny questioned, finally sitting up in bed. 

“Uh-huh,” Beth nodded, scrambling up on the bed. 

“Well, let’s start the day.” Johnny opened a cabinet to give his granddaughter her medicine while Moira pulled Beth onto her lap. 

They spent the next two hours for family time while David and Alexis slept. They rarely had a moment to spend alone with their cherished granddaughter, so they took up any moment they could. They knew David liked having Beth at the store. He liked having Beth always in his eyesight. But they both understood why, and never nagged their son about it. 

Two hours or so later, Johnny decided to wake up his own kids. With his granddaughter on his hip, he walked into the room. “Kids! Outta bed, it’s Christmas Eve, and this year we will be celebrating the holiday!” He said to his children’s groans. 

“I’m good, thanks though.” David stated. 

“Ok, can you turn the lights off please?” Alexis muttered, pulling the cover over his head. 

“No, I refuse to turn off the light on Christmas again this year. I understand not wanting to make a fuss our first year. We were depressed and in shock. Last year-.” Johnny began. 

“Less shock, deeper depression.” Moira commented as she walked in the room, slipping into bed next to Alexis. 

“Well, I was going to say, we were finally making some headway.” Johnny said Beth wiggled out of his hold and wiggled in bed next to David. 

“Okay, so what exactly is your proposal then?” David asked, wanting to go back to bed before his work started. 

“I say we throw a party. Just like the old days.” Johnny suggested. “Invite some people over, sing some carols.” 

“Okay, you know today is Christmas Eve, right, and maybe people don’t wanna spend it like, caroling in front of mom’s wig wall?” Alexis pointed out. 

“I can’t think of a more festive way to spend Christmas Eve, than all of us pitching in.” Johnny said. 

“Okay, I just don’t know how we’re gonna pull this off without the grand piano or the ice sculptures-,” David started. 

“Or the reindeer room.” Alexis finished. 

“I’m afraid this whim of yours is going to obliterate our precious holiday memories.” Moira complained. 

“And to add to that, those parties we had years ago were on the PG-13 side, which is not what I want my three year old daughter to particularly see.” David said. 

“Well we have to make new memories. We have to start looking forward, not backward. It will be fun for everyone, ok?” Johnny looked at Moira. “Now, you and I will get the tree. Beth and David, both of you are charge of the decorations, ‘cause I don’t wanna hear I’ve made another mistake. Alexis, I trust you can handle the guest list?” 

“Oh, okay, re the guest list, um unfortunately Ted and I will be unable to attend.” Alexis mentioned. 

“Why? Cancel your plans! Ted is certainly welcome here!” Johnny exclaimed. 

“Okay, what about the gift situation then?” David questioned. “Because everything on my list requires pre-order.” 

“Okay, come on, let’s get dressed, everybody.” Johnny ordered, clapping his hands. “We’re running out of time!”

“Look at you, Mr. Rose, seemingly possessed by the Christmas spirit.” Moira noticed. 

“That reminds me, somebody needs to find the menorah.” Johnny said, leaving the room. 

“David, we can have drinks literally any night.” Patrick pointed out, wrapping a gift. “Christmas with your family sounds like fun.” 

“Yeah, it was fun, like way, way, way back. We used to throw these lavish Christmas parties.” David remembered. “I’m sure you read about them.”

“I have not,” Patrick commented. 

“I see. Well they were big, and they were fun.” David said. “And, ever since we moved here, we just sort of decided to fast forward through the holidays.” 

“Well as somebody who would love to be celebrating with his family back home, I think it’s nice that your Dad’s planning something.” Patrick commented as David went to put the gift on a shelf. 

“Hello,” Stevie said, walking in. “Merry Christmas, Patrick.”

“Merry Christmas, Stevie.” Patrick replied. 

“Do I not get a Merry Christmas? Or-,” David complained, walking back to the register. 

“I thought you were Jewish?” Stevie said. 

“I’m a delightful half-half situation, which is why it’s so annoying that my Dad thinks he can boss people around on a holiday that he technically has no authority over.” David pointed out. 

“So I take it you and Beth won’t be celebrating?” Stevie questioned. 

“She’s really into holidays right now, so we will have a nice small Christmas together. I’m not a monster.” David said

“Mhm,” Stevie sarcastically commented. “Where is she anyway?” 

“She is in the back room, all of the people in here today made her a little nervous.” Patrick said. “Hey Bethie, Stevie is here.”

Beth bounded out of the room, and jumped into her Aunt’s arms. “Hey cutie, Merry Christmas.” Stevie said, hugging her. 

“Merry Christmas!” Beth yelled. “Do you wanna do Christmas with me and Daddy and Patty tomorrow?” 

Stevie looked up at her friends. “Oh, I would love to. Now since it is the season of generosity, can you please give me a discount on two cases of wine, please?”

“How many people does he think are showing up to this thing?” David asked her. 

“Oh, he only wanted one case. I have my own holiday tradition. It’s like the 12 Days of Christmas, but it’s one day with 12 bottles of wine.” Stevie told them. 

“That sounds like fun. Are we supposed to be doing anything for this party?” Patrick asked his boyfriend. 

“Decorations!” Beth exclaimed, very happily. 

“Even if we could still afford Nate Berkus, I burned that bridge in Ibiza.” David grimaced. 

“Okay, but we have plenty of decorations here, so.” Patrick held up a snowman ornament. 

“Yeah, that are for sale. We’re not just giving away our inventory.” David exclaimed. 

“Wow. So, what time is the Ghost of Christmas Past coming to visit you tonight?” Stevie said.

“Ooh, burn, David!” Patrick stated. 

“Anyway, I’m sure there’s something at the motel. Don’t you guys put up decorations over the holidays?” David queried. 

“Um, Nana Budd used to. There’s a box in the attic.” Stevie adjusted Beth on her hip.

“Okay, so you do have decorations, then.” David said. 

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t be up to your standards.” Stevie raised her eyebrows. 

“Well, they’ll have to do, because at this point, the party's at 7:00 and I don’t have any time to mood board a color scheme.” David stated. 

“Okay. Thank you.” Stevie said as Patrick put the cases of wine on the register. David walked away to put away more products. 

“Do you have time to mood board a color scheme?” Patrick asked Stevie. 

“Does anyone?” 

“No,” Patrick replied softly. 

“Okay, cutie. I’ll see you at the party tonight, okay?” Stevie looked at her niece. 

“Yep! Love you, Auntie Stevie.” Beth hugged her one last time. 

“Bye,” Stevie smiled as she set Beth down who scurried back into the backroom. 

David and Beth made their way back to the motel to help set up the decorations Stevie brought. 

“Hello, you three.” Johnny greeted, finished from putting the tree up. 

“That tree’s not straight.” David pointed out, putting the box of decorations on the table. 

Johnny turned around to look at the tree. “What? No, no, no, it’s pretty straight.” He lifted the lid off of the box. “Let’s see what we got here… Lights..We’re missing a lot of bulbs, but we’ll make do. What else? What’s this, a pumpkin?” Johnny asked, holding the plastic pumpkin. 

“Perhaps a Christmas gourd.” Moira pointed, making her way to the table. 

“It’s not a Christmas gourd, Moira.” Johnny said. 

“I know, John, but you requested I get on board.” Moira replied. 

Johnny continued to look through the box. “David, what is going on here? All this stuff is garbage.”

“Um, it’s Stevie’s grandmother’s decorations?” He commented, setting Beth down. 

“And by garbage, Stevie, you know I mean…,” Johnny tried to forgive himself. 

“Oh, no, no, no. It’s--it’s bad.” She shook her head. 

Johnny pulled out some beaded necklaces. “What’s this?” 

“Those would be Mardi Gras beads.” Stevie told him. “Nana Budd worked real hard for those.” 

“So we’re getting warmer.” Moira mentioned. 

Beth reached her hand out to hold them, but David pulled her away. “Let’s not touch those, we don’t know where they’ve been.” 

Johnny looked at his son. “This is all you could find, David? You own a store! Where are all the decorations that you sell in your store?” 

“Um, they’re at the store, being sold. I couldn’t just bring everything home, just because you wanted to have a party at the last minute. We’re saving for stuff.” David tried to explain. 

“Oh, well that’s very responsible.” Moira took off her eye mask. 

“What are you saving for?” Johnny asked. 

“A coffee machine!” Beth exclaimed. 

“It’s actually an espresso machine.” David said. 

“You’re selling coffee now?” Johnny asked. 

“Hmm, it’s more for the staff room.” David replied. 

“I’m gonna just go get that wine.” Stevie said, leaving the room. 

“It’s for the staff room?” Johnny questioned. “So, you couldn’t bring home decorations for your family on Christmas because you’re saving money for a coffee maker for yourself?”

“I believe he said espresso machine.” Moira said as Beth went through the box of decorations. 

“You’re not helping Moira.” Johnny pointed out. 

Alexis walked in. “What is everybody yelling about?” 

Johnny began to raise his voice. “Well, we have a Christmas tree, but no decorations because your brother’s a cheap ass!” David made a face. “And right now, we have the most un-Christmassy looking room, that’ll soon be filled with party guests… speaking of, how’s the guest list coming, Alexis?” 

Alexis shook her head. “I don’t know, you tell me.” 

Beth and David looked at them both. “Why would I tell you> You were in charge of the guest list!” Johnny yelled. 

Moira grabbed her granddaughter’s hand and pulled her into the adjoining room. “We’re just gonna go in here.” 

“Is Christmas not happening, Grammy?” Beth whined. 

“No of course not, there’s just a disagreement.” Moira sat down on Alexis’s bed, putting Beth on her lap. 

“Okay good,” Beth nodded. “Why is Grampy mad at everyone?”

“Well, my dear, he just wants this Christmas to be the greatest ever.” Moira said in simple terms. 

“Oh, okay.” Beth sighed. 

They both continued talking until all the yelling settled down. Moira held her granddaughter close to her, cherishing the moment. 

A few hours later, and the actual party had begun. Beth found herself clung to her father’s side as he talked to all the other guests. She didn’t really like strangers that much, but especially didn’t when they were all in such a confined space. 

Beth was following her father around until she found herself alone. She looked around to find him but it seemed useless. She sat down on the floor, beginning to cry and scream. Everyone looked around worriedly, until David stopped his conversation with Jocelyn and scooped her up and went into the other room. Patrick stood still awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

David put on a stern face sitting his daughter on the couch, kneeling in front of her. “Are you hurt?”

Beth shook her head. “No,” 

“Then tell me what’s wrong, can you do that?” David asked. 

“I got scared.” Beth cried. “I couldn’t find you.” 

“Okay. That’s okay.” David nodded, letting his daughter fall into his chest. “I’m not gonna leave you.”

David situated himself on the couch, Beth laying on top of him, her small head on his chest. David rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. This was almost a daily recurrence for them. Beth would freak out if David wasn’t near her and start screaming. David would hug her until she stopped or fell asleep. 

It reminded David of the nightly feedings he did when she was a baby. Back when he lived in New York, after he changed her diaper or fed her another bottle of formula, he would do laps around his apartment, trying to get her to fall back asleep. She was his everything back then, and still is now. 

“Everything will be better soon, bug.” David whispered, stroking her arm. He noticed her eyes were fluttering shut. “I promise….Things will be easier for you.” 

Patrick knocked on the door and quietly walked in. “Hey,...bad timing?” 

“No, come in.” David shook his head, waving him in. “She just had another meltdown. She couldn’t find me.” 

Patrick gave him another sympathy smile. “They’ll go away, with time.” Patrick sat on the other side of the couch.

David sighed. “Everyone thinks I’m so put-together, but really I’m a total mess.” He laughed softly. “This is my life as a single parent. It has it’s hard moments, like tonight, but at the end of the day it’s rewarding. It’s not sunshine and rainbows all the time.” 

Patrick nodded, understanding what he meant. “My aunt was a single mom of three. She was the bravest person I knew. She didn’t take any bullshit from anyone. She could do anything.” Patrick cleared his throat. “So can you, David.” 

David smiled. “Thanks….I think she fell asleep. Hopefully she stays that way.” David gently placed her on his bed, taking off her shoes. He sat back on the couch, beginning to cuddle with his boyfriend. “I’m still petty about the espresso machine.” 

“We’ll get it one day.” Patrick kissed his boyfriend's head. 

They enjoyed their little silence, wanting time to themselves. They both stayed in their comfortable position until the party ended and Patrick had to eventually leave. It was a quiet ending to the chaotic day they had. 

Beth slept through the whole night, not making a single sound. She woke up a little later than usual at 7 am the next morning. She snuck up to her aunt’s bed and got under the covers. 

“Merry Christmas.” Beth whispered. 

Alexis fluttered her eyes open. “Merry Christmas, little Rose.” She hugged her niece close to her. “Are you excited?”

Beth nodded happily. David woke up soon after, ready to get ready for the big holiday. He dressed Beth in her red Christmas sweater and her black buckle shoes. He put on one of his signature black sweaters and black jeans with his usual chuck’s. 

Even though the Rose family minus Beth exchanged gifts last night, they still had a holiday to celebrate. Soon, Stevie and Patrick arrived much to Beth’s excitement. David was nervous, wanting the morning to be perfect for his daughter. 

As soon as everyone came into the room, Beth started opening her gifts. She received some picture books from her grandparents that they found at the rummage sale. From Stevie, she got her another coloring book. From Alexis, she got some hair clips. From Patrick, she got another sweater. And from David, she got some new stuffed animals. Like any three year old, she was very happy about all the gifts, already wanting to play with them all. David smiled at Patrick, glad to see his wish of a perfect Christmas actually came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick babysits Bethany overnight. During dinner, Beth asks some philosophical questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in more than a week!! Totally my fault. The end of this chapter goes into what the theme of the next chapter is about. Even though this is a shorter chapter, it has a ton of heart and soul. I really hope you guys enjoy this! Again, if you have any ideas about future chapters, do not be afraid to put them in the comments.

“And everything will be fine?” David asked, still holding Beth on his hip. 

“It’s just one night, David. We’ll be fine, right, Bethie?” Patrick asked her, poking her side. 

Beth shrugged, not sure. “I guess.” 

“She’s not even sure herself, you know I’ll just take her with me and Stevie to the botanical gardens, no big deal.” David shook his head. 

Patrick walked up to David, putting his hands on his shoulders. “We will have a fun time. Okay? She is safe here with me and I will make sure nothing bad happens.” 

David looked up at the ceiling of his boyfriend’s apartment. “Okay, okay. I’ll call every hour.” Patrick gave him an intense look. “Fine, I’ll call before she goes to bed and once tomorrow morning. Maybe again today if I miss her.” Patrick reached for Beth who reluctantly went into his arms. “Okay, Stevie is waiting outside. Beth, be good for Patrick, okay? Patrick, call me if she misbehaves. I left her routine in her bag, if you need it. I love you both, goodbye.” He gave Beth a kiss on the forehead before kissing Patrick on the lips. 

“Bye, Daddy!” Beth called out as he left the apartment. 

Patrick set Beth on his couch, placing her overnight bag next to her. “Let’s see, Beth, what do you want to do today? The world’s our oyster.” He suddenly heard a crack of thunder and rain start pouring. 

Beth looked worried. “Uh oh.” 

Patrick smiled, waving his hand. “Don’t worry about it. We can still have tons of fun inside. Maybe for a treat we can go to the cafe tonight for dinner. Would you like that?” 

Beth nodded, happily. “Mhm.” 

“Okay, let’s see what this routine says.” Patrick opened up her bag and pulled the piece of paper out. 

6-7:00 am Wake up  
7:30 am Get Ready  
8:00 am Breakfast  
9:15 am Go to Store  
12:00 pm Lunch  
1:30 pm Nap time at motel  
3:00 pm Wake up, snack  
6:00 pm Dinner  
8:00 pm Bedtime routine, books,   
8:30-9:00 pm Bedtime

(If the routine is off, not that big of a deal. She is potty-trained but still needs help. Sometimes she has accidents, but I have packed an extra outfit and underwear just in case it happens.) 

“Patty, I’m hungry.” Beth complained, following him around his apartment.

Patrick silently cursed to himself not realizing it was past 3, going to his cupboards, trying to look for something. He eventually found some goldfish for her to eat. He put some in a small bowl and set it in front of her as she sat at the kitchen table. 

“What do you wanna do today?” Patrick asked the young girl. 

“Can we build a pillow fort?” Beth asked, enthusiastically. “Daddy and I build them all the time.” 

Patrick smiled at the thought of David on the ground playing with his daughter. “Sure, that sounds fun.” He stole one of her goldfish crackers, making Beth laugh. “What do you usually do on the days you're not at the store?”

“Hmm, sometimes I do errands with Daddy and get things, sometimes Auntie Stevie and me play together, sometimes Alexis, Ted, and me go pet the doggies at the vet, and then sometimes I have Grammy and Grampy day where I can do whatever I want.” She explained thoroughly. “But I like going to the store the best.”

Patrick laughed. “And why’s that?” 

“Because I get to see you!” Beth exclaimed, happily. 

“The days you come to the store are my favorite too, Bethie.” Patrick beamed. 

After her snack, the duo found all the blankets, sheets, and pillows in the apartment. Beth ordered Patrick where to put them and Patrick happily did so. Once they set up a half-decent fort, they stuffed it with blankets and pillows to make it comfortable. 

“What do you think, Bethie?” Patrick asked her. 

“I love it.” Beth squealed, throwing her arms out dramatically. “Imma call it the Rose Palace.” 

“Are there any rules for Rose Palace?” Patrick asked, folding his arms. 

“Mhm. 1. No being mean, ever. 2. No boys besides you or Daddy. 3. I’m the Queen. That’s it.” Beth counted off on her fingers. 

“That seems pretty fair.” Patrick nodded along with her. He checked his watch, seeing it was nearing dinner time. “Ready for dinner?” 

“Yep,” Beth agreed as they both climbed out of the fort. 

Patrick drove to Cafe Tropical, as Beth sat in contented silence. Beth was always a quiet kid, but Patrick knew it sometimes worried David. The thought that Beth was behind kids her own age or won’t make any friends. Seeing David worry made Patrick worry as well. He tried to assure David that Bethany was fine, but it was pretty hard to convince him. 

They sat down in their favorite booth. Twyla walked up to them, giving them menus. 

“Hello, you two. Babysitting tonight?” She asked.

“Yeah, David and Stevie went out of town together. So I came to the rescue.” Patrick chuckled, looking at his boyfriend’s daughter. “Bethie, do you know what you want?”

“Yeah, grilled cheese, fries, and apple juice. Please” She quickly responded. 

“I’ll do the cheeseburger and fries with a coke. Thanks Twyla.” Patrick nodded. 

Twyla came back with the drinks a few minutes later. “Patty?” Beth asked, sipping her juice. 

“What’s up?” Patrick raised his head. 

“Do you have a family?” Beth questioned. 

Patrick laughed to himself. “Of course I do. You know they call the store sometimes.” 

“Are they nice?”

“Nicest people I know.” Patrick began to smile just thinking of his family back home. “Do you want me to talk about them?” 

“Yes,” Beth nodded. 

“Well there’s my parents, Marcy and Clint. I don’t have any siblings. But I have a lot of cousins and aunts and uncles.” Patrick explained. 

“I wish I had a little sister. But Daddy says there’s already too much to handle with just me.” Beth shrugged. “Or cousins too, I guess.” 

Patrick thought hard, wondering if what Beth said about David was true. “You never know what might happen. Some of my cousins' kids are around your age, maybe you all can meet sometime.” 

“Okay.” Beth nodded, a little unsure. “What are they like?” 

“Well I have two cousins on my mom’s side. Ryan and Lauren. Ryan married Megan and they have two kids, Thomas, who’s five, and Josie, who’s one. Lauren married William and they have a three year old, Mabel.” Patrick told her as Twyla brought out their food. 

“Do you think she would like me?” Beth asked, a little worried before eating some of her sandwich.

“Of course, everyone does.” Patrick assured her. 

Beth eventually agreed with him. “If you say so…Patty? What does love mean?”

Patrick chuckled, wiping his mouth. “What made you want to ask that?” 

“Daddy tells me it all the time, and so does my family, and you and Daddy tell it to each other. But I don’t really know what it means.” She explained herself. 

Patrick cleared his throat. “Well, love is when you really care about someone or something, that you would do anything and everything for them. It’s like when you really really like someone or something. Does that make sense?” 

“I think so.” Beth twisted her mouth. “Patty? Do you love me?” Beth questioned. 

Patrick smiled. “Yes, I do Bethany. Is that okay?”

Beth grinned. “Yeah. I love you too, Patty.” 

After their dinner, they drove back to Patrick’s apartment. They both changed into their pj’s, wanting to get more comfortable. The rest of the night was smooth sailing. They watched some tv to calm down. Patrick seemed to get her routine down pretty solid. 

“Ready to call your Dad?” Patrick asked her, getting his phone out as they settled on the couch, where they made Beth’s makeshift bed.

“Mhm.” She exclaimed happily, sitting next to him on the couch. 

He hit the call icon on David’s contact, putting the phone on speaker. “Hey,” 

Patrick could sense David smiling through the phone. “Hey, you two. How was dinner?”

“We had a fun time. Beth got grilled cheese and I took the risk and got a burger.” Patrick said. “How’s Stevie?”

“Good, yeah we’re at a bar right now, surprisingly. It’s a long story.” David slightly complained. 

“You can tell me all of it tomorrow.” Patrick laughed. 

“Hi, Daddy!” Beth yelled. 

“Hey, bug. Are you behaving?” David asked. 

“Yes.” Beth nodded. 

“She’s been great, David.” Patrick assured him. 

“That’s relieving to hear.” David sighed. “I miss you, Beth.” 

Beth frowned, tears already going down her eyes. “I miss you, Daddy. Can you come back now?”

David let out a soft chuckle. “No, not yet honey. I’ll be home tomorrow morning. We can do something fun together. Maybe we go to the park or something.”

Beth nodded, slouching down on the couch. “No.” 

“Beth, can you take the phone?” David asked, signaling to Stevie he was stepping out of the bar for a few minutes. 

Patrick put a comfortable arm around Beth as she took his phone and put it to her ear. “Yeah?” 

David took a few deep breaths before speaking, not sure how to put his complex thoughts into words. “Bug, listen to me.” His voice was stern, but not unkind. He knew how hard it was for Bethany to leave, and how hard it was for him as well. He leaned against the outside wall. “You  
know I’m not leaving you to hurt you?” He waited until she mumbled back an agreement. “I don’t want you to ever think I would let anything happen to you. You got that? It’s just one night. I’ll be back tomorrow, okay? Do you understand Bethany?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Beth whimpered, curling into Patrick’s side, her sobs getting his phone wet.

“Can you do something for me tonight?” He asked her. 

“Yeah,” She nodded. 

“After the phone call, try to go to sleep. Okay? And when you’re going to sleep, think of all the fun memories we have together, and before you know it, I’ll be there.” David promised her. “Do you think you can do that?”

Beth wiped her eyes. “Mhm.” 

“I love you, bug. Don’t ever forget that.” He sighed, feeling terrible. 

Beth didn’t respond, too busy crying. Patrick picked her up and put her on his lap letting her cuddle into him. She whimpered in total sadness. “I love you, Daddy. A lot.” 

David gasped, already crying himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Can you put Patrick on?” 

“Okay.” Beth replied, handing the phone to him. 

Patrick gently placed Beth back on the couch, walking to the other side of the apartment. “Beth will be okay.” 

“She seems like she’s going to have a breakdown.” David commented, holding his head. “Should I come back?”

“No, she needs to learn eventually David. I got her. Everything will be okay.” Patrick said, yawning. “She has me.”

“Thank you, Patrick.” David smiled. 

“I love you.” Patrick whispered. 

“I love you too,” David whispered back, grateful to his boyfriend. 

Patrick hung up his phone and walked back to the couch to find Beth fast asleep, curled in a small ball, clutching her stuffed lion in her arms. He smiled to himself as he picked her up; one arms under her torso and the other under her knees. Patrick set her down on the unaccompanied side of his bed, pulling his sheet and duvet over her. He went back to the couch and grabbed her lion, placing it between her small chest and her arms. 

Patrick went to go brush his teeth and wash his face, coming back to see Beth was taking up the whole middle of the bed. He laughed, going to go sleep on the couch, letting the young girl sleep comfortably. 

“Patty?” Beth’s small voice called out tiredly.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked almost immediately. 

“Can you sleep with me? I’m scared.” She mumbled, Patrick barely being able to hear her. 

“Okay.” He agreed. “You’re gonna have to move over, Bethie.” He chuckled. 

Once Patrick got into bed next to her, Beth innocently put her head on his chest, her eyes fluttering. Patrick realized this is how David and Beth slept every night if Beth couldn’t go back to sleep. His heart filled with contentment, wrapping his large arms around her. He didn’t necessarily know how to think about it. Did she think of him as another dad? A father figure? Her dad’s boyfriend? Patrick wasn’t really sure. But at that moment, all he cared about was keeping Beth safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Expect an update in 2-3 days. :))


	11. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Daddy? Can you sing to me?” 
> 
> David opened his mouth, already shaking his head. “You sure about that?” 
> 
> Beth nodded, clutching his sweater. “Mhm.”  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> David and Patrick have a serious conversation and Beth just wants to be sung to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of getting 2000 hits, I wrote this as quick as possible. I know right now, the conversation with David and Patrick doesn't make a lot of sense, but it will be clarified in the next few chapters. I hope you all like it!

Every so often, David and Patrick had a date night. A night where there were no interruptions and no distractions. Stevie would watch Beth at her apartment to give the two a break. The couple never really went anywhere fancy, most times it was just the Cafe Tropical and freezer burned mozzarella sticks, but they both didn’t care. 

Patrick seemed off the entire night, barely making eye contact and tapping his fingers on the restaurant table. When David asked him questions, he responded in one-word answers, not wanting to bring anything up. David eventually gave up trying to keep the conversation going, taking a sip of his white wine. 

Patrick rolled his eyes, adjusting the sleeve of his navy blue button-up. “Can I say something?” 

David snickered to himself, setting the glass down. “Finally.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Patrick made a face. 

“Have I been the only one noticing that you look like you don’t want to be here?” David questioned, not wanting to raise his voice. “You can leave if you want to, Patrick.”

“A lot has been on my mind, David.” Patrick argued back. 

“Care to tell me?” David asked back, not touching his fish anymore. 

“I think Beth thinks of me as another dad.” Patrick whispered, not daring to look David in the eyes. 

David didn’t say anything, setting his chin on his hand, thinking. He took a deep breath, trying to understand what Patrick was telling him. “What?”

“Yeah,” Patrick winced. 

“How do you know that?” David asked, but not in a mean tone. 

Patrick bit his lip nervously. “Well she wanted me to sleep in my bed with her because she was scared, and we talked the next morning before you arrived about it and she said something interesting.” Patrick began, setting the stage for the story. 

They were eating cereal the next morning, minutes before David was supposed to arrive. Beth was still in her pajamas as she refused to change out of them because she was “too comfy” to put on regular clothes. 

Beth sniffled her nose, setting her spoon down. “Patty, can you be my dad?”  
Patrick nearly choked on his cereal when she asked, trying to play it off. David and him weren’t even engaged yet. He wondered what made the girl ask a question like that. 

Beth shook her head, noticing his silence. “Never mind.” 

Patrick tried to say something, but gave up as David walked in the door. 

David cleared his throat, furrowing his eyebrows. “Oh, okay then.” He grabbed his wine glass, swirling it. 

Patrick shook his head. “I’m sorry if I did anything. It’s my fault.” 

David relaxed his face, slipping his hand in Patrick’s. “Don’t be. You know how Beth is. She gets attached to people easily.”

Patrick chuckled. “So you’re not mad?” 

“Did you think I would be?” He questioned. 

Patrick shrugged, holding a french fry in his hand. “I don’t know. I thought you would feel like I was taking over or something.” 

“Like you were taking my job?” David finished his thought.

“Yeah,” Patrick nodded. 

“I actually admire it, Patrick. Besides my family, kinda- no one has gotten this close to Beth. No one. And if she wants you to be her other father, then I’m more than okay with that.” David’s lips twisted into a smile. “She’s opened up herself to you.”

Patrick’s chest felt like a weight was being lifted off of it. “Really? You’re sure about this?” 

“Yeah.” David nodded back. “I’m sure. I want this for us.”

“I want it to be on Beth’s terms though. You know?” Patrick clarified. 

David grinned. “Yeah, I understand.” 

They continued the pleasant conversation, somehow always ending up talking about Beth at the end like it usually did, but they didn’t complain. Stevie agreed to them back at the motel when they were ready. Beth was apparently having a bad night, which shut down Patrick’s and David’s alone time later.  
They both walked into the motel room to see Beth look like she was about to have a breakdown. David quickly walked up to his daughter, picking her up. He looked to Stevie for an explanation about what happened. Patrick stood in the corner, not sure what to do.

“I think she's just overtired. But she cried the whole way here.” Stevie explained, grabbing her bag. “I’ll leave you all be. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Auntie Stevie.” Beth waved, hiding her head in David’s shoulder. “Daddy? Can you sing to me?” 

David opened his mouth, already shaking his head. “You sure about that?” 

Beth nodded, clutching his sweater. “Mhm.”

David threw his head back in distress. “And what song would you like?” 

“Do Patrick’s song!” She demanded. Patrick lifted his head when he heard his name. 

“Sure,” David said quietly, laying her down on the couch. She was already in her pajamas already, so he didn’t need to worry about that. He pulled the covers up, sitting besides her. He looked to Patrick before he began. “Not a word.”

“Oh of course.” Patrick responded, sitting on one of the chairs. 

“Daddy…,” Beth loudly complained, not staying still. 

“I’m going,” David said back, clearing his throat.

David began to sing the song, rubbing Beth’s back as he sang. He knew the song inside and out. Beth made him sing it to her almost every night to get her to fall asleep, and David would always say yes. But now was a little different since Patrick was in the room. He didn’t want to feel judged. 

Patrick leaned back in the chair as he heard his boyfriend sing. He began to grin, noticing how vulnerable David must feel. Was he the best singer? No. Was he a little out of tune? Yes. Did he hit all of the notes? Of course not, but none of that mattered with Patrick. He was perfect enough. 

Beth’s tears stopped as her dad sang to her. This was one of the only ways that actually calmed her down when she got into her “fits”. They happened almost 3 times a week, so her whole family were almost pros on how to manage them. They all did what they could to get her to calm down, sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t work. But they always got through them, no matter the struggle. 

Beth’s eyes fluttered closed as her father finished the song. David kissed her forehead, telling his daughter he loved her. He quietly got up from the couch, leading Patrick out of the motel room. 

Patrick began to laugh, doubling over. “I’m sorry.” 

“You said you wouldn’t laugh.” David hit him on the arm. 

“No, it was sweet. You really opened yourself up.” Patrick smiled, holding his hand. “I find it endearing, actually.” 

“I know I’m not as great of a singer as you are. The Sydney Opera House isn’t for me.” David shook his head.

“I don’t think so.” Patrick snickered alongside him. He leaned against the doorframe. “I had fun tonight.”

“Me too, even if it’s not how we thought it would end. It was nice.” David smirked, leaning in to kiss him. Patrick leaned in as well, their bodies moving together in sync. 

Out of nowhere, Johnny opened his door, surprising them both. “I know you two want alone time, but it’s late and you’re being a little loud.” 

David and Patrick released from each other, standing awkwardly. “Will do, Mr. Rose. Have a good night.” Patrick pecked David on the lips. “I love you.” He began to leave, going to his car.

“Love you too.’ David waved before glaring at his father. He went back into his motel, wanting to fall asleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth meets Marcy and Clint at Patrick's birthday party. Cuteness happens (of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I was gonna add it on to the next chapter, but it just felt jumbled and out of order. I promise the next one is MUCH longer. This is one of the many chapters I have prewritten. I hope you enjoy!

Beth finally met Patrick's parents at Patrick's surprise birthday. David didn’t trust letting his daughter know about the party so she spent part of her day at the store with Patrick. The first thing she did when she saw Patrick that day was giving him a card that she made for him a few days prior. It was a portrait of the three of them (as stick figures of course), Patrick told her that he would always keep it in his wallet for good luck. 

Even though she was with her grandparents when Patrick told David that his parents didn’t know he was gay, Beth could feel the discomfort that he was in. She clung by Patrick’s side almost the entire night, not letting him get out of her sight. 

Finally it was time for him to talk to his parents. Patrick knelt down to Bethany’s side. “Hey, I’m going to talk to my parents for a second, okay? I won’t be gone long.”

Beth nodded, going over to her Aunt Alexis who let her run into her arms as David was talking to someone that she didn’t know that well. “Okay. Soon?”

“Soon.” Patrick agreed, walking over to an empty booth with his parents. 

It was only a few minutes when Patrick walked back to Beth. “Hey, they wanna meet you. Do you wanna say hi?” 

Beth looked up at her aunt for guidance. “I’ll be right here if you need me, little Rose.” Alexis smiled.

Beth nodded, taking Patrick’s hand. They sat down across from them. “Bethany, these are my parents. Remember you always ask me about them?” Patrick told her, sitting her on his lap. 

She nodded her head in response, somewhat shy. Patrick nodded to her that she could talk to them. “Hi, I’m Bethany Claire Rose. But most people call me Beth. Patty is the only one allowed to call me Bethie. That’s my daddy over there.” Beth pointed over to where David was standing.

“Hi, Beth. I’m Marcy and this is my husband, Clint.” Patrick’s mom introduced herself. “I love your dress.” It was one that Stevie got her a few months ago, a flowy yellow sundress.

Beth blushed. “Thanks.” 

“Patrick here was just telling us all about you. He said you like to draw and to listen to music.” Marcy noted.

“Uh-huh, Patty and I sing together all the time. If I can’t sleep, he sings me a song, it helps sometimes. Sometimes he sings me songs you guys singed to him when he was my age.” Beth smiled at Patrick, warming up to his parents. He hugged her tightly and kissed her head in response. 

“Well, I don’t know if we can sing anymore, it’s been a few decades.” Clint laughed along with Marcy. 

“What ones are they?” Marcy asked, wanting to hear more about Patrick’s new life. 

“Sometimes it’s a little “Blackbird”, other times a little Billy Joel’s “Lullaby”. Surprisingly, Tina Turner is in the mix as well.” Patrick chuckled. Marcy and Clint swooned, remembering the times when they would sing those songs to him when he was young. 

“What do you like to do during the day, Beth?” Marcy quizzed, “I bet you’re a busy girl.” 

“Well, when Grammy, Grampy, or Auntie Alexis are busy, I go to the store with Daddy and Patty. My job is to give customers receipts.” Beth beamed at them. “I also help Patty put things on the table so he can organize them. This one time, I wasn’t careful and it dropped. There was lotion everywhere!” She threw her arms out for emphasis. 

Marcy and Clint began to laugh their heads off, with Patrick and Bethany eventually joining in. David watched them endearingly, standing next to Alexis. 

“Do you go to preschool?” Marcy asked. 

“My daddy says I’m too smart for preschool.” Beth responded, looking up at Patrick. 

“We’re gonna wait until maybe next year for her to go to school.” Patrick added, with a closed lip smile. “Hey Beth, why don’t you go over to your dad for a second okay?” Patrick suggested, wanting to finish his conversation with his parents. 

“Bye-bye!” She yelled, waving goodbye and running into her father’s arms. 

Patrick’s parents smiled widely at him. “She’s the most precious thing I’ve ever seen.” Marcy swooned. 

“She is so nice and kind to people.” Clint smiled. 

“She gets that all from David.” Patrick bowed his head down, smiling. 

“From what I can tell, you helped raise her as well. You’ve made an impression on that little girl.” Marcy placed her hand on top of Patrick’s hand. 

“Beth’s been through a lot, more than what any kid her age should have to go through.” Patrick frowned, taking a breath in. “She has a heart problem. She loses control when she’s separated from David or I. We’re both working on it. Some days are better than others. It’s a day by day thing.” 

“Has she seen anyone about it?” Clint asked, concerned. 

Patrick twisted his lips. “No, Beth doesn’t like it when things change. We’re trying to figure out how to help her.” 

“Poor thing,” Marcy put her other hand on her heart. “Let us know if we can do anything at all.” 

“I will Mom, thank you.” Patrick smiled at them both.

Later that night, Patrick and David swayed to the music while Bethany was fast asleep in one of the booths. “Do you think tonight was a success?” David asked. 

“Yes, Bethany definitely won over my parents.” Patrick said, with his arms around David’s back. “They love her already.”

“That was a very cute interaction that I witnessed.” David smiled at his boyfriend. “I wouldn’t be surprised, Beth is a very lovable kid.”

“They wanted to let you know that if we ever wanted to take a weekend trip anywhere, they would be more than happy to watch Beth.” Patrick noted, talking lightly. 

“That probably would not work because of Beth, but nice to know they care.” David muttered. “It’ll take a while.”

Patrick shrugged, agreeing. “She’ll get better,” Patrick promised, stroking his back. 

“I’m glad they got along so well. That never happens,” David took a sigh of relief. 

“Me too, David….C’mon, let’s go home.” Patrick kissed David before they went over to where Bethany was sleeping.

Without waking her up, David picked his daughter up and Patrick comfortably put his hand behind David’s back. Bethany had her arms dangled from David’s shoulders as her mouth hung open. It was the perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	13. Pinkie Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David was out picking up a shipment out of town when Patrick decided to have an important talk with Beth. He figured now was a better time than ever to ask her.
> 
> "Bethie, I have something to ask you," Patrick said, sitting her on top of the register counter so they were eye level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the mega-chapter! To make everything flow together, I added all of these little chapters to make a larger chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

David was out picking up a shipment out of town when Patrick decided to have an important talk with Beth. He figured now was a better time than ever to ask her.

"Bethie, I have something to ask you," Patrick said, sitting her on top of the register counter so they were eye level. 

"What's that, Patty?" She asked, busy picking her nose. 

"You know I love your dad very much, right?" Patrick asked. He shifted nervously on his feet. 

"You tell each other every day." Beth responded, giggling. "What about it?" 

Patrick pulled Beth's hand out of her nose. "And you know I love you, right?" 

"Yep," She replied, short of attention. 

"I want to ask you something really important." Patrick started to say, "I love you and your dad so much that I want to be in your lives forever, like a family." 

"But we already are a family, Patty." She tried to explain to him. Patrick's heart melted. "We see each other every day, we eat food together, you buy me gifts, we love each other, that's a family!" 

"Well, yes. But this is something more permanent, okay?" Patrick raised his eyebrows. "I want to ask your dad to marry me. Do you like that idea?" 

Beth scrunched up her eyebrows. "What's marry? I don’t know what that is." 

"Well, first is the proposal where someone gets down on one knee with a ring and asks the other person to marry them. Then, marriage is this thing where there is a huge ceremony where your dad and I say that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together then we will be husbands. Then there's a huge party with a lot of food and dancing." Patrick explained to the confused girl. 

"We will be a family?" Beth asked, still very confused. 

"After we get married, I think we'll get a bigger apartment, maybe even a house. You'll have your own room finally." Patrick started to say before she interrupted him. 

"I like the motel." She complained. “I don’t wanna leave yet.”

"There’s a lot of time until that happens, no need to worry right now. Then after your dad and I are officially married, I'll be your step-dad." Patrick said, ready to answer the questions that Beth was sure to throw his way.

"Huh?" She questioned, losing her attention. 

"It means that I'll sorta be your dad, like your half dad. Does that make sense?" Patrick was finding it hard to explain it himself. 

She twisted her mouth. "I guess so. But I want you to be my full dad. Do you not want to be my dad?" She looked like she was about to cry. Patrick walked closer to her and put his hands on either side of her face to help her calm down. She held on tightly to his forearms.

"No-no-no. That's just the common rule, that they're half parents. If you want me to, I would love to be your full dad. " Patrick smiled at Beth, putting his hands down as she was smiling wide now. 

"Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping into Patrick's arms. He held her close to him. 

"So can I marry your dad?" He asked, shifting her on his hip. 

"Uh, duh!" Beth answered, hugging him tightly. Yep, definitely David's kid. "Does this mean I call you dad now?" She was now crying in the most happiest of ways. 

"If you want to. I would love that, Bethie. You call me anything you want." He said, his eyes getting misty. 

"You got it." She said, giving him a high-five. 

"Why are you crying? Are you upset?" He asked, slightly worried. 

"No, I'm just happy. I love our family, Patty." She smiled, resting her small head on Patrick's shoulder. 

"So do I, Bethie," Patrick answered. "So do I." 

“How does it happen?” Beth asked, wanting an explanation. 

“Well, every proposal is different. I’m going to take your dad on a hike I went on a lot when I first came here and give him four gold rings-,” He began, saying his plan aloud. 

“Like the silver ones!” Beth exclaimed. 

“Exactly.” Patrick nodded. “Do you like it?” 

“Mhm.” Beth agreed, tears falling again. “Can you take me on the hike after you and daddy go?” 

Patrick smiled at her, wiping her face. “Of course, I would love to.” 

And with that, David entered the store in a whirlwind, interrupting their little conversation. He walked up to the register counter slightly puzzled. 

"Why is everyone crying? Did Oprah die?" He asked, disregarding the happy faces. Patrick shifted Beth on his hip. 

"No, we were doing staring competitions and our eyes got watery. Miss Beth over here won every time." Patrick lied, tickling her. 

"I'm glad you two had fun while I was out." David smiled at them. 

While Patrick and Beth were still laughing and carrying on, David thought it might be time for Patrick and him to get married. He wanted the three of them to be a real family. 

Two weeks later, the evening after the big hike. David and Patrick went back to Patrick's apartment where Alexis was watching Beth for a few hours. After Alexis left, Beth could sense something happened. She didn't know exactly what it was because she was only three, but it was something. Then finally she figured it out, her dad was wearing rings that she's never seen before. 

"Did it happen?" She asked, jumping on the couch excitedly. 

"Yes, Beth, it happened," David said, getting choked up, smiling as wide as ever. He picked his daughter up and hugged her tightly. 

"Can we be a family now? I can't wait until the marriage." She complained, wrapping her arms around her dad. 

"Well first, it’s a wedding, But yes, we can be a family now," David answered, looking at her endearingly. 

"You did it!" Beth directed to Patrick, giving him a high five. 

"I don't know who taught you to high-five, but we're stopping it right now." David shook his head, laughing. 

Later that night, Patrick woke up to Beth whimpering and crying. Without any thought, he got up and limped over to the couch, as his foot was still a little sore, where Beth was sleeping. Patrick gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. 

"Wake up, Bethie. You had a bad dream." He whispered. “It’s alright.”

"Poppy, is that you?" She whimpered. His heart melted so much at her new name for him, that he almost started crying. 

"Yeah, it's me." Patrick sat down next to her and smoothed down her hair. He sat her up on the couch. She started to cry loud. "Bethie, can you breathe with me? Everything is going to be okay." 

Beth started breathing in and out as he told her to. After several minutes, she started to calm down. 

"Hey, Poppy?" She asked very quietly. 

"Yes honey?" He asked. 

"I'm too scared to sleep," Beth cried out loudly, holding her stuffed lion as tight as possible. 

"Nothing is gonna happen, I promise." He noted, picking the girl up and bouncing on his feet to see if that would help her go to sleep. Beth sobbed into his shoulder, making Patrick's t-shirt wet, but Patrick didn't care. 

"Can you sing a song?" She pleaded in between her sobs. 

"Of course, Bethie." He started rubbing her back."Want me to sing a new song or the same one we always do?" 

"The same one. I like that one the best." She held onto Patrick tightly as he began to sing one of the trio's favorite songs.

David got up from bed, hearing his fiance's voice start singing and his daughter’s soft whimpers. He walked over to where they were standing, with a clam expression on his face. He started singing along with Patrick, stroking his daughter’s hair. David wrapped an arm around Patrick lovingly. Beth gave a smile to her dad through her tears while he wiped them away with his thumb and kissed the top of her head. 

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" Patrick asked after they finished. She seemed to calm down at least a little bit. 

"No," She dragged out, tears still coming down her face. 

"Come here," Patrick whispered, sitting down on her makeshift bed on the couch, letting her cry into his shoulder. 

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" David asked her, rubbing her leg. 

"I had a bad dream and Poppy came out to make me happy," Beth explained. David smiled at Beth's new name for Patrick. 

"Do you want to tell us about the dream?" Patrick asked her. 

"One day you both left me here alone, and never came back. It was really scary." She continued to sob. 

"Bethany sweetie, look at me," David said almost sternly. She turned her head over to him. "We will never leave you. We love you too much." 

"Families never leave each other," Patrick added. 

"Pinkie promise?" Beth held her pinkie out to both of them. They all linked pinkies. 

"Do you wanna sleep in our bed tonight?" David asked, wanting the girl to get at least some sleep. 

"Yes, please." Beth nodded, holding up her arms so Patrick could pick her up. 

Patrick leaned over and lifted her into his arms. He bent down and grabbed Leo for her, knowing how bad it would be if she forgot him. Patrick kissed her on top of her head as he laid her in the middle of the bed. David and Patrick kissed each other before laying down on either side of her. David reached for Patrick's hand that was on the other side of the bed. 

"I could get used to this," Patrick whispered, smiling. 

"Oh yeah?" David asked.

Patrick nodded. "Easily the best day of my life." 

That next morning, early at six-thirty, Beth got up and ready to start her day. Since Patrick was an early riser himself, he got up with her and made sure she took her medicines, brushed her teeth, and went to the bathroom. 

"Bethie, what if we make breakfast in bed for dad?" He asked her as she sat at the kitchen table, both already eaten. 

"I think he would like that," Beth replied, already jumping up. 

They planned a menu of toast, eggs, and bacon (along with some champagne left over from the picnic).

"Okay Beth, can you put two slices of bread in the toaster?" Patrick asked, frying the bacon. 

"Yep!" She said, plopping the bread in the two slots.

Patrick pressed down the lever. "Can you crack these eggs in the pan?" He held out the eggs for her to crack. 

Beth nodded as she grabbed them and cracked each one by one into the pan, there was quite a bit of shell but she decided not to tell Patrick. 

"Okay, it's ready!" Patrick exclaimed, getting out the tray and putting the food on a plate. He placed the plate on the tray and picked it up. "Okay, let's go." 

They walked over to the bed, where surprisingly David was still asleep. "Daddy, wake up!" Beth yelled in his ear.

David jolted awake, visibly shaken. "Oh my god, what's happening?"

"Poppy and I made you breakfast." She replied as David helped her get on the bed. David smiled and kissed Patrick. 

"Is this what marriage is like?" David asked happily, gladly taking the wine glass as Patrick placed the food in front of him. 

"Well the champagne was leftover from the picnic yesterday, and we were pretty bored." Patrick smiled, setting the tray on his lap. “I gotta go to the musical. Bye. Love you both.”

“Bye!” Beth yelled as Patrick kissed David. “Love you!” 

“I will see you after my musical, okay? At the motel with the others?” Patrick told her, squatting to her level. “Can you be brave tonight when we’re not there?”

Beth nodded, unsure. “I can try, but I don’t know.” 

Patrick leaned down and kissed her head. “Okay, see you two.” 

“Bye! Love you!” David waved as Beth cuddled closer to him. 

David turned to his daughter after his fiance left. “Thank you bug for breakfast.” David smiled, kissing her on the cheek. “Did you have fun this weekend?” 

“Best weekend ever.” Beth whispered. 

“Oh that’s so great to hear.” David commented, thinking to himself. “You’re going to have so much fun tonight with Ronnie, you have no idea.” 

Since the entire Rose Family including Patrick and Stevie were in the musical, it left their babysitting options slim. Usually they went for Twyla since Beth has somewhat warmed up to her, but she was also performing. And David didn’t trust one high-schooler because to him they were “trashy, tasteless, and not deserving to care for my daughter”. Which left them to Ronnie. They tried to persuade her with a gift basket but she barely needed it. She surprisingly loved Beth as much as everyone else in the town did. Ronnie agreed to watch her for a few hours until they came back to the motel for the get together after the show. Beth was less than excited about the whole thing. 

“Can’t I come?” She pleaded. 

“I wish you could, but it’s not for kids. I’m sorry bug.” David apologized. “I won’t be far away. Okay?” 

Beth sat up, shaking her head. “No, I don’t want to. I really don’t want to.”

David took a deep breath in, trying his best to stay calm. “Why, honey?” 

“I just don’t want to.” She didn’t make eye contact. 

“You were going to be brave for us,” David reminded her, rubbing her back. 

“I don’t wanna be brave today.” Beth cried out. 

David brought her in for a hug. “Okay, okay. You don’t have to go.” He sighed, holding her close to him. “We’ll figure it out.” 

“Okay.” Beth nodded as her dad wiped her hair out of her hair. 

“This will be over soon, I promise.” David whispered. 

“Pinkie promise?” She held out her pinkie for him. 

“Pinkie promise.” He linked them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


	14. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick reveals a big secret of his and they talk about the possibility of having another kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally these chapters were separate, but they were very short so I put them together. Hope you like it!

When David walked back in the store with Beth, dragging her feet behind him, Patrick knew something was off. David looked panicked and Beth looked like someone died. 

"What happened? How was the appointment?" Patrick asked, very concerned, walking in-front of the counter. 

"Um, next month she's getting open-heart surgery. They think she's ready for what’s hopefully her last heart procedure." David explained bluntly, dropping his bag behind the register. "She hates the hospital, you saw how it was last time…So that's gonna be fun." He whispered soft enough so Beth wouldn’t hear. She didn’t need to be reminded. 

Patrick kissed him. "Beth's brave, she can conquer through." 

"I'm not doing it! NO!" She yelled, jumping and stomping her feet. Luckily there was no one in the store since they were about to close up. Beth began to scream on top of her lungs. 

"Bethany Claire, you know better than to act like that," David exclaimed sternly but calm. “How about you come here, and we can talk about it?” 

"I don't want to go back to the hospital." She cried out, holding herself. 

"Hey Bethie, come here," Patrick told her, picking her up and setting her beside him on the counter. 

"You know, when I was born I had a lot of heart problems?" Patrick asked. Beth shook her no while David furrowed his brow. "Heck, I still have a lot of problems now." He laughed. 

"Like me?" She exclaimed, her face lighting up. "What was wrong?" David shifted on his feet, unsure of how to react.

"Well, I was born with a big hole in my heart, got surgery for that a day after I was born, so that’s okay now, but when I was older I got problems with my valves and arteries in my heart and sometimes my heart beats weird," Patrick explained, trying to make it simple for her. Beth and David got a worried face. "I'll be okay, I might need surgery later, but I'm super healthy. You're not alone."

"That sounds painful," She added, hugging him. 

Patrick chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think you can do the surgery now?" He asked his daughter. 

"Yeah. Thanks, Poppy." Beth said happily. 

Later that night, Patrick and David laid in the bed at the apartment, full of thoughts. David just stared at the ceiling, his mind going all over the place. 

"I should've told you," Patrick blurted out. "I'm sorry." 

"You think? Patrick, are you gonna die on me?" David exclaimed, clearly mad. 

"No, I mean I'm probably gonna have to have surgery after the wedding. I kinda see it coming, but I'll be fine." Patrick blew it off like it was nothing. “Right now, I’m okay.”

"Why didn't you tell me?" David shook his head, facing towards him. 

"Because you have Beth to worry about, not me." Patrick tried to explain, but slightly failed. "I was gonna tell you." 

"When? When you have a heart attack?" David sat up, aggravated. "We're getting married, Patrick. We are supposed to worry about each other." David exclaimed, quiet enough so Beth wouldn’t hear. 

"I'm sorry, David. I really am." Patrick pleaded. 

"I keep thinking of what if's right now, and it's just making everything worse." David cried out, standing up. He suddenly got quieter. “Is that why you were in the hospital a lot?” 

Patrick nodded. “Yeah, it was really hard. But I’m still here, right?” He chuckled to himself. “David, I promise I won't die on you. Would it help if I told you what’s wrong?" Patrick asked, standing up and putting his hands on David's shoulder. David nodded. 

Patrick spent the whole night telling him what l-Transposition of the Great Arteries, Aortic Valve Disease, Arrhythmia, and what Congenital Heart Disease meant as a whole. David nodded, taking everything in, writing everything down in his journal for reference later. 

David was still mad at Patrick, but Patrick had his reasons why he couldn't tell David. He wanted to protect David from another source of stress in his life. They were both so broken up about it. But they had to move forward together on this. 

"You and Beth are the most important things in my life. I love you so much, I didn't mean for this to hurt you. I'm sorry." Patrick said, holding David's hands. 

"I love you too," David kissed him, wrapping his arms around his fiance’s neck. “Thank you for calming Beth down, you didn’t have to do that.” 

Patrick turned his chin. “No problem. Besides I’m basically her other dad now, I think I have to. It’s basically a duty in fatherhood.” 

David closed his eyes and laughed. “You ready for your wisdom teeth removal, tomorrow?” 

“You are talking to someone who’s had ten surgeries in their life. I think I’ll be okay.” Patrick told him. 

David shook his head, hitting him on the arm. “That’s not funny.” 

“Just a little.” 

David tried not to smile. “Fine. Get some sleep, big day tomorrow.” He turned off the lamp besides him, kissing Patrick.

“Night.” 

“Can’t thank you enough for driving today, Stevie. I don’t know what is going on with my car.” Patrick said as Stevie was driving them to his appointment. 

“I think it’s broken.” Beth commented, sitting in her carseat in the back of the car. 

David nodded, agreeing. “It’s a deathtrap that needs to be set on fire and pushed off a cliff.” He gave his fiance a look. 

“Well, I’d love to say I have a choice in the matter but according to David, driving his fiance to get his wisdom teeth out is totally within my maid-of-honor responsibilities.” Stevie said with a slight tone. 

“Okay, tell me how I’m being unreasonable?” David asked. “If this is what it takes to get you outta that little apartment.” 

“Excuse me, I have a business meeting this afternoon.” Stevie asked him. 

Patrick turned his head towards her. “Just gonna leave it at that?”

“Mr. Rose asked if he can come over to my place, I think he is going to push for me to come back.” Stevie told them. “And I don’t know if I can say no.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Patrick questioned. 

“Honestly Stevie, what other job is better than owning your own business?” David commented. 

“I think after I made such a big deal about going and seeing what’s out there, it would be pathetic to crawl back.” Stevie held a finger up. “Don’t answer that. I already turned down another job interview today.” 

“Maybe you just needed to see what you didn’t want in order to find out what you do.” Patrick explained. “Look at me, two years ago I’d thought I had a wife and a kid at this point.” 

“Well, one out of two isn’t that bad. I’ve been told I’m very young at heart.” David made fun while Beth laughed besides him. “You be good with Grandpa today, okay? Stevie is going to drop you off at the motel after this.” 

“Okay. Am I going to the premiere?” Beth asked. 

“It is not rated G, so no. Jocelyn is going to watch you for a few hours.” David told her, looking up at Patrick and Stevie. “She told me the runway wasn’t ready for a “mom bod” like hers, so she agreed to babysit.” 

“Why can’t Auntie Stevie? I want her.” Beth complained. 

Stevie shook it off, looking in her rear view mirror. All she wanted was for her niece to be happy. “It’s okay, David. If she wants me, I can watch her tonight. I’m sure your mom will care more about Beth than her premiere.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” David said sarcastically. “But if that’s what you want, Beth, then okay.”

“That was a fun car ride.” A very doped up Patrick said as he walked into his apartment with the assistance of David. 

“That was very fun. Thank you so much for all the hot tips you were giving our Uber driver.” David led him into the apartment. “For a second, I was concerned about my rating but I think he seemed to enjoy the wrong directions you were yelling at him.” David sat Patrick down on the arm of the couch. 

“David, I’m hungry.” Patrick complained. “I’m a hungry hungry hippo.” 

“Okay, we’re not supposed to feed you right now.” David rubbed his arm. 

“Can you make me a lasagna, David?” He asked. 

David scoffed. “Ha! Imagine, no. I think we rest this little voice because you’ve been chatting ever since the dentist office.” 

“Why are you so handsome?” Patrick began to stand up. 

“Unless you want to keep talking, that works as well.” David said.

Patrick began to touch David’s face. “Your skin is just so perfect.” 

“It’s a nine-step regimen two times a day, it’s not a big deal.” David smiled. 

Patrick’s head fell on David’s shoulder. “I’m tired.” 

David held onto his back so he wouldn’t fall. “Oh okay, well you know what, we should get you onto the bed.” 

Patrick walked over to where it was. “You know what I really wanna do with you?” He sat down. 

“Ethically speaking, I don’t think we can do that with you in this state,-” David began. 

“Have a baby.” Patrick said softly. 

“Okay, we will make a baby as soon as you sober up!” David laid him down on the bed. 

“No, not make a baby, have a baby.” Patrick corrected him, grabbing his hand as he sat down. “I wanna have like a little baby with you and we could just love it, and hold it, and bounce it,-” 

“Yeah, that’s a big 180.” David interrupted him, making an unsure face. 

“You’re such a good dad.” Patrick complimented him, making David laugh. 

“Have we met? One time I found Beth eating a marker!” David exclaimed. 

“I wish you were my dad.” Patrick rambled. 

“Okay, now we’re just spiraling off in all directions.” David said almost panicky. 

“Shh, come here, I have a secret.” Patrick pulled David closer to him. “David, I’m very hungry.”

“Okay there’s nothing I can do about that.” David shook his head. 

“Would you just lie down? I wanna hold you.” Patrick held on to David tightly in the bed. “Imagine us right now, but just with a little baby.”

“Then you said you wanted a baby.” David was explaining to Patrick what he was saying before he went to sleep. “You held me in your arms and told me to imagine life with a baby.”

“Oh.” Patrick nodded, hesitantly. 

“Yeah, we haven’t talked about this before.” David twisted his mouth.

“David, I’m not gonna lie, I always imagined life with kids. You know with Rachel, we already planned the baby names, Jack and Piper.” He laughed, shaking his head. “But when I met Beth, I kinda feel like I completed that, you know? She thinks of me as one of her dads. I feel like I have a kid of my own. How do you feel about it?” 

“So have I.” David looked down. “I mean, everything was so unexpected the first time, so unknown. She was in the hospital for more than a month. There were so many surgeries. For awhile, I didn’t know if I wanted to relive all of that.” David began to meet Patrick’s eyes. “But I realized that Beth is the best thing to happen to me. I didn’t think I could love someone so much. Why not add another one into the mix?” 

Patrick nodded, holding David’s hand in his. 

“When you were sleeping, I couldn’t help but think of us with another kid. It felt complete. I loved it.” David explained himself. 

“What are you saying?” Patrick asked. 

“In the near future, let’s have an actual talk about having another kid.” David answered, biting his lip. “To be honest, I just was shocked that you said all of that when you were high.” He chuckled. “I’ve thought about it a lot recently too. Soon, Beth won’t be a child anymore, I want one before that part ends.” 

Patrick smiled widely. “I’m excited for that part in our life to happen.” 

“Me too,” David commented, hugging his fiance. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Patrick kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated! :)


	15. Peanut Butter and Pretzels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira knew she wasn’t the best mother, but she had to be the best grandmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a user in the comments that put I should write a chapter on Moira's and Beth's relationship, so of course, I wrote it! I love this chapter. It barely took me any time to write it I liked it so much. I decided to make this one short as well because the next chapter is a little more dense. I hope you enjoy!

Moira and Beth had a great relationship together. Sure, she wasn’t the average grandmother, but that just made her more interesting and fun. When Beth was born, Moira wasn’t sure if she was ready to be a grandma, she didn’t know how to do it. With time, she realized she had to always be there for her grandchild. Throughout the years together in Schitt’s Creek, she’s developed to be one of Beth’s favorite people. Moira knew she wasn’t the best mother, but she had to be the best grandmother. 

Moira loved Beth with all of her being. Her mother wasn’t always around, busy working late or out at bars until 2 am. Her father was never in the picture, which was more of a good thing than bad. Moira and her sister, Dee Dee practically raised themselves since they were young. 

There was always one constant in Moira’s childhood. Her grandmother, Ethel, was the best thing in her life. She remembers baking chocolate chip cookies with her on Sunday afternoons, talking about everything under the sun. Ethel was the one that got Moira to pursue acting. She would show her old classic movies and tv shows like, “Casablanca” and “I Love Lucy,”. Moira would look at the tv and wished that would be her. 

It broke Moira completely when her grandma died when she was 17. She went and used all of her grief and pain into drive and passion to get all of the acting roles she could get her hands on. Moira had to grow up and move on. 

Whenever Beth wakes Moira up in the middle of the night for the occasional midnight snack, she cherishes it. Moira knew that Beth would grow up before she knew it so she had to take all the sweet moments she could. 

Moira remembered one particular time it happened. 

“Psst! Grammy!” Beth whispered in her grandmother’s ear. 

Moira took off her eye mask and saw her granddaughter standing on her tiptoes so they could see eye-to-eye. “Hello, my dear. What’s troubling you?” 

“I’m hungry. Can I have a snack?” She asked. 

Moira sat up on the bed slowly, to not disturb her husband sleeping soundly next to her. “Of course, come on. Let’s go find something to nibble on.” She held her hand out for Beth to grab. 

They walked to the small kitchenette in the corner of the motel room. Moira began to look in the cabinets to find something the three year old would enjoy. Much to her delight, she found peanut butter and pretzels. 

“What are you doing?” Beth asked as Moira began to put the peanut butter in a small bowl.   
“This was my grandmother’s favorite snack, I ate it at her house all the time when I was young. I think your tastebuds will like it as much as I did.” Moira smiled at her. 

“Okay, Grammy.” Beth responded. “Can we watch the stars?” 

“What a great idea.” Moira replied. 

They found themselves sitting on one of the chairs outside of their room. Beth was wrapped up tightly in a faux fur blanket, almost resembling a burrito, with just enough room for her hands and head to be free. Moira had her snuggled on top of her, the bag of pretzels resting on her lap with the peanut butter resting on one of the arms of the chairs. 

“Grammy? Can you tell me a story?” Beth asked, mouth full of food. 

“I thought you’d never asked. What about the first time I met you?” Moira asked. 

“Okay.” Beth nodded. 

Moira grabbed a pretzel and began talking. “You were around three months old. We still lived in New York at the time. Your grandpa and I went to your dad’s apartment in the city.” 

“Were you happy to see me?” Beth interrupted. 

“The most happy humanly possible.” Moira grinned. “You were in your bouncy seat. You had these gorgeous hazel eyes and curly brown hair. You looked just like your father when he was born, it was crazy.” 

“But Daddy has brown eyes.” Beth pointed out, yawning. 

“I always said you got your hazel eyes from me.” Moira tickled Beth in her side. “I was finally able to hold you. I was so excited. Then you looked up at me with your big eyes and you smiled at me. Now, your father said it was probably flatulence, but I didn’t really care.” 

“That’s funny.” Beth laughed. 

“That whole weekend we spent time together.” Moira said.

“Was Grampy there?” Beth questioned. 

“Oh, of course. You two were inseparable since day one. You two are two peas in a pod.” Moira explained. 

Moira was right. Although Beth didn’t have a favorite grandparent, her and Johnny were very close. Her favorite activity they did together were the pretend tea parties they did with her stuffed animals. Johnny was always a good sport and never complained. 

Moira’s and Beth’s relationship wasn’t that different. They enjoyed singing songs together and putting on pretend musicals and plays for the rest of the family. It warmed Moira’s heart whenever they were together.

“I think we are too, Grammy. I love you.” Beth said, closing her eyes. 

“I love you too, deary.” Moira kissed her head. 

“That’s the most sympathetic I’ve seen you been in awhile.” David commented out of nowhere. He was leaning on the motel door frame, the door ajar behind him. 

“How long were you there?” Moira questioned. 

David sat down in the chair across from her. “Long enough.” He grabbed a pretzel. “God, I haven’t had this in years. You could’ve just sent her back to bed.” 

“I could’ve, but as a grandmother, I have to spoil her and give her what she wants.” Moira raised her eyebrow. David couldn’t help but let out a yawn. “Sorry if we woke you up.” 

“No, it’s alright. Alexis was snoring very loudly.” David complained. 

“David, I know I wasn’t the best mother. I’m sorry. But I intend to be the best grandmother I can be. I’m not going anywhere.” Moira put a hand on his arm. 

“I know, Mom. Don’t worry.” David nodded. “You are.” 

Moira smiled. “Goodnight. Love you.” 

“I love you too, Mom.” David hugged her before picking up Beth and going into their respective room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated!


	16. The Surgery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has her surgery, and some special visitors stop by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this for some reason it seemed a lot longer then what it actually is. I tried to not make the sad part in this chapter too sad because I feel like I'm repeating myself in that a little bit. I hope you enjoy!

The day of the surgery came quickly. Because of Beth’s nerves she had to sleep in her parent’s bed the night before. Even after her and Patrick’s conversation, she was still a little terrified. David and Patrick were a little less nervous about the whole thing. They have both been through this in their own ways. 

Beth laid down in her hospital bed at the Elmdale Hospital, waiting until it was her turn for surgery. Patrick and David each sat on one side of her, smiling and making short conversation to try to make her feel better. The rest of the Rose family were already sitting in the waiting room to support the young girl. 

“Bethany Rose? We’re ready for surgery.” A nurse came in to report. David and Patrick both stood up. 

“I love you, Bethie. We’ll be right here when you come back.” Patrick whispered to her, kissing her on the head. Bethany nodded, too scared to say anything back. Patrick stepped back so David could talk to her. 

“This is just like the other times, okay?” David put his hands on either side of her face, breathing with her. “You’ll get to eat so much jello after, you have no idea.” He raised his eyebrows, trying to make her smile. “I love you, honey.” He kissed her forehead and stepped back.

Beth giggled. “I love you, Daddy and Poppy.” They both blew kisses and waved before leaving the hospital room. 

Patrick wrapped his hand around David’s back, moving his hand up and down. They both knew Beth would be fine. They now had to wait five long hours until the procedure was done. They sat down in the waiting room next to the rest of the Rose family. 

“She went into surgery.” David muttered, clutching his hand in Patrick’s. 

“Don’t worry David, your little Rose will be just fine.” Alexis tried to genuinely say, but ended up sounding a lot more like a sarcastic comment. 

David fake smiled. “Thanks Alexis.” He managed to get out, rubbing Patrick’s hand. 

“Your bébé is in great hands.” Moira said, reaching out to touch David’s knee. 

“Thank you Mrs. Rose.” Patrick smiled at her, trying to give David a break. 

Everyone except Patrick and David fell asleep after hours of waiting. They were busy looking through old pictures of Beth on their phones, smiling at all the memories they’ve made through the years. They were trying to think positive and not be sad, because that’s what Beth would do. 

“Rose family?” Their nurse called out. David and Patrick both quickly stood up while the rest of the Rose’s stirred awake. 

“Yes, that’s us.” David exclaimed, as they walked over to her hand-in-hand.

“The surgery went great, but just for a warning, she is probably going to need more surgeries later on. Her heart was a little more damaged then we would like.” The nurse sighed. David twisted his mouth. “Beth is getting settled in the ICU right now. Once she’s settled, we’ll let you two in to visit her. She has a lot of tubes connected to her; chest tubes, catheter, aterial line, central line, breathing tube and an IV placed. This is all to help her heal in the best way possible.” The nurse explained. Patrick and David nodded slowly. 

“When will she wake up?” David asked, disappointed with the news. Patrick held David’s hand tightly. 

“She will most likely be asleep for at least 2 hours. When she wakes up, we will remove the breathing tube.” The nurse answered. “I can take you both to the ICU now.” 

“I’ll go tell your family the news, I’ll meet you there?” Patrick suggested. David nodded agreeing. “Want me to tell them to go home?” 

“Yeah, sure. That’s a good idea.” David agreed. Patrick walked quickly away. 

The nurse showed David to Beth’s room and then left to show Patrick where to go. When David saw his daughter hooked up to all those wires, it reminded him of the first time he saw her after she was born. So many wires and tubes connected to her little body. David walked in and sat down in a chair next to her. He reached out and touched her hand. Patrick quietly walked in and rested his hand on David’s shoulder. David immediately stood up and cried into Patrick’s shoulder. 

“They said other surgeries. I don’t want her to have to go through it again.” He sobbed, clutching Patrick tightly. 

“David, breathe with me, okay?” Patrick put both hands on either side of David’s face. “In and out, good.” David began breathing like his fiance told him to. 

After a few minutes, he calmed down. They both sat down on the same side of her bed. Tears started falling from both of their faces. Patrick put his head on his fiance’s shoulder. One hand was intertwined with David’s while the other was rested on Beth’s leg. 

After a few moments of silence David spoke up. “All these wires remind me of when she was born.” David looked over at his still daughter and gave a sad smile. “Beth was so defenseless and tiny. I was so scared of everything that was happening. She had to have a heart surgery and I talked myself into believing that she wasn’t gonna make it. The doctors said because she was so premature that it was a low chance for survival.” He tried to hold back already flowing tears. 

“Oh, god,” Patrick whispered, not knowing how to express his emotions. 

“When Jessica told me she was pregnant, I said I didn’t want to be part of Beth’s life.” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders, to calm him. 

“It’s okay, I’m here. Nothing is gonna happen,” Patrick reminded him.

“I wanted to see her when she was born and that was it. Soon that expanded to me visiting whenever I would be available.” David commented, shaking his head. “Jessica called me when she was giving birth and wanted me there for some reason. Then she had to do an emergency c-section. I was able to see everything. It was so gruesome.” David and Patrick laughed lightly. “The doctors whisked her away to the NICU. I called my parents and Alexis. They were all happy. The doctors did so many tests on her and I was so worried, I spent the whole day watching her through the glass. The next day, I went to Jessica’s room to tell her that I changed my mind and wanted to be a bigger part of Beth’s life.” David’s face fell. “But a nurse told me that Jessica had a seizure and died early in the morning. She also told me about Beth’s health situation and how she had to have surgery. It was a pretty bad day.” David shook his head. He sighed not knowing how to stop his rambles. “I hope she wakes up soon.”

Patrick rubbed David’s back. “Everything will be okay. Just breathe, David.” He kissed his fiance on the cheek. Patrick bit his thumb nail nervously. 

“She does look peaceful, doesn’t she?” David muttered mostly to himself. 

“Yeah,” Patrick choked out, swallowing back his fears. They both fell asleep shortly after, exhausted by the day’s events. 

After their quick nap, they awoke to see that Beth was rustling awake in her hospital bed. David quickly placed his hand over her arm. Beth opened and looked around, not knowing what was happening. She began to worry, not knowing what was going on. Beth tried to remove the tube but her hands were restrained for that specific reason. Beth looked over to her fathers, frightened. 

“Beth, I know it’s scary. It’s there to help you breathe. The doctor is going to come in and remove it soon, okay?” David stated, wiping his daughter’s tears. 

“We’re right here, no one is going anywhere.” Patrick commented. 

The next day, Bethany was allowed to sit up off of her bed. The days following, Beth was able to slowly walk down her hall. She moved from her ICU room and into a regular room she would be in the next couple weeks to heal. Stevie, Alexis, Johnny, Moira, Twyla, and even Jocelyn and Roland agreed to take turns watching the store until Beth returned from the hospital. 

“Can Auntie Stevie come visit? I miss her.” Beth complained, getting tired of the normal visitors. Her room was filled with various gift baskets and stuffed animals, but none of them seemed to matter as much as Leo, her signature stuffed lion. 

“She said she’ll visit in a couple hours, honey.” David responded, flipping through a trashy magazine. Patrick walked in with a smirk on his face. 

“What?” Beth asked, knowing something was up. She tried to sit up tall, to peer around, but collapsed back on her bed in failure. 

“I have a special surprise for you.” Patrick smiled at the two of them. 

David rolled his eyes at his fiance, knowing what was about to happen. “You’re too much.” 

“Well, some people heard about your big surgery and wanted to come say hi.” Patrick let them in the hospital room. 

Marcy and Clint walked in. They both smiled widely at the young girl. Bethany grinned as they came in the room. Marcy was holding a gift bag in her hand. 

“Hi, Nana and Gramps.” Beth exclaimed excitedly, almost jumping in her bed. 

“Beth, be careful.” David muttered under his breath, but happy for the three of them. 

“Hi, honey,” Marcy sighed, looking like she was about to cry. She embraced her grandchild in a huge hug before Clint got to hug her. 

“What’d you bring me?” Beth asked, getting to the important question, trying to peer into the bags. 

“Beth be nice, they came a long way to see you.” Patrick commented, laughing and shaking his head. He stood by David’s chair, resting his hand on his shoulder. David looked up at Patrick and smiled at him, finally able to relax. 

“Sorry,” Beth mumbled while everyone laughed. 

“It’s alright, now this is a very special gift.” Clint explained as he set the bag on her wheely tray. “It’s only given to the most special people.”

Beth froze, not feeling worthy enough to open the present. “Wow,” She whispered, staring at the sparkly purple gift bag. 

“Beth, go ahead.” David encouraged her. 

His daughter sat up and carefully removed the tissue paper one-by-one. Once Beth saw what the present was, she grabbed it and hugged it close to her. It was another lion stuffed animal just like the one that was next to her. “It’s Louis!”

David looked at Patrick with a puzzled look, then relaxed into more of a pleased expression like he just realized a piece of important information. “From when we first met….You remembered.” 

“Of course I did.” Patrick nodded. “My parents had it up in their attic and brought it for her,” Patrick explained, feeling the happiest he’s been in awhile. 

“Thank you both, she’ll never let it leave her sight.” David thanked them as his daughter was too busy introducing her lions to each other. 

“We’re so glad.” Marcy beamed at her granddaughter while Clint was taking pictures of Beth on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


	17. The New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To put it simply, Beth doesn't want to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of the chapters I'd written awhile ago. TBH, I'm running out of filler ideas between the big moments ( idk if that makes sense or not). Lowkey getting tired of every chapter somehow ending up with Beth crying in it lmao. If you have any ideas, it would mean a lot if you put them in the comments. Thanks!!!

Marcy and Clint stayed at the motel for a week to visit and help out everyone. Beth was still tired and getting used to normal life again, but she was recovering well. She couldn’t take four naps a day like she used to do when she stayed at the hospital. David and Patrick were slowly introducing her old routine to her by letting her stay at the store a little longer each day. 

It was Beth’s first full day back to the store after the hospital when Patrick decided to tell Beth some news. David went to the cafe to grab lunch and it seemed like the perfect time. 

“Bethie?” Patrick asked, as he finished restocking some body milks. 

“Yeah?” She asked from her usual perch on the register counter focusing on her coloring book. She already got marker stains on her white sweater. 

He walked up to her. “I have some exciting news.” 

“What?” She started kicking her feet out in restlessness. “Are you and Daddy getting engaged again?”

Patrick held Beth’s knees to calm her down. “No, Bethie, that’s not how that works.” He tried to stifle his laugh. “You know that house we drive by a lot?” 

“Yeah?” She already began to look around, getting bored. 

“Well, it’s for sale.” Patrick stated, already getting excited. “Would you want to move there? You’ll have your own room. We can get you all the stuffed animals you’d want-,” 

“No,” Beth shook her head, bringing her knees toward her chest. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Okay,” Patrick sighed, understanding. 

Beth has never had a room to herself. She doesn’t know what it was like to be alone. In the motel, she was situated on the couch to the side of the room, with her aunt and dad always in sight. Now she spends most nights at Patrick’s apartment, sleeping on the couch five feet away, although 99% of the time, she snuck into bed with them late at night if she got scared.

“You won’t be alone.” He held her tiny shoulders. “We’ll still be there.”

“You and Daddy will still be in the same room with me?” She questioned, her hazel eyes opening wide.

“No honey, we’ll have our own room.” He answered, already knowing where this was going to go. “We need our own space.”

Beth shuddered, lip quivering. “I don’t want that.” 

“Why’s that? You’ll have your own space.” Patrick pleaded. 

“I don’t like being alone. I don’t want to miss out. Everyone leaves me.” Beth sobbed. “No one stays.”

“Shhh,” He tried to soothe her, wiping her tears. “Your daddy and I will always be there for you. We will never leave you.” 

“I like the couch. I like the apartment, Poppy.” She rambled, barely pronouncing her words. “I like it there.”

“Okay. We won’t go anywhere.” Patrick promised, holding her in his arms, stroking her hair that was pulled into her signature pigtails. “You don’t need to worry about anything.”

“Don’t leave me,” She wrapped her legs around him, clutching her hands into his button-down shirt. 

David walked into the store, arms full of take-out food. “What’s wrong?” He mouthed. 

“Someone’s just had a hard day,” Patrick commented as David walked toward them, dropping the food on the counter. 

David rubbed her back, kissing his daughter’s forehead. “What’s wrong, Beth?” 

Beth shook her head, humphing.

Patrick and David both looked at each other. David raised an eyebrow. “Beth honey, we talked about this. On how to use words if you’re upset. I can’t read your thoughts.” 

“I don’t wanna be alone!” Beth yelled, thrashing in Patrick’s hold. 

Patrick sat her back down on the counter. “Let’s calm down, Bethie.” 

“How did she get like this?” David asked his fiance. 

“She started getting upset about how Alexis might be leaving, she doesn’t want her to go.” He whispered, softly enough that only David could hear. 

“Oh, honey.” David frowned, holding one of Beth’s pigtails in his hand. He wasn’t really ready to talk about it yet himself, so he quickly changed the subject. “Do you want to see what I got you for lunch?” 

Beth shook her head, crossing her arms. “No, thanks.” 

“It’s right here if you change your mind. It’s chicken nuggets.” David kissed her forehead. “I love you, Bethany.”

“It’ll all be okay,” Patrick smiled. “I love you.” They both got their own food out

“I love you too.” Beth mumbled, already eating a nugget. David and Patrick sat up on their counter next to their daughter. 

***

“Beth? Can you come here?” David asked one morning in the apartment. 

Beth scurried over to her parents and sat on the queen sized bed. “What’s going on?” 

“We have news for you.” Patrick stated. 

“I don’t wanna move to the house. I told you that.” Beth huffed. 

“Bethany, we’re moving.” David said, not wanting her to get upset again. 

“Nope,” She commented, crossing her arms. “I don’t wanna go to New York.”

“We decided not to go to New York with Auntie Alexis and Grampy and Grammy. We like our life here too much.” Patrick explained to her. 

“So we’re not moving?” Beth got even more confused. 

“No, honey. We’re moving into the house.” David exclaimed, biting his lip. 

“You'll love it, Bethie.” Patrick tried to persuade her. 

“No, I won’t! I don’t like changes.” Beth screamed. “I don’t want everyone to leave me!” Beth got up from the bed and ran into the small closet, slamming the door behind her. 

“Bethany Claire!” David yelled, as they both ran to the door. Realizing yelling was gonna get him nowhere, he sat with his back against the door, Patrick sliding down next to him. They both heard Beth start to cry, and their hearts broke in pieces. “Bug?” He called out to her. 

“Yeah, Daddy?” She sobbed. 

“I know it’s been awhile since it’s been just the two of us. But, you know that before we came here, for a few months after you were born, we lived in New York?” David asked, not sure if she knew that or not. Beth’s silence told him that she didn’t so he kept talking. “It wasn’t the best place for both of us. That’s why we came here.” He rolled his eyes at Patrick, who knew that David was lying. Patrick laid his head on David’s shoulder. “Although we lived in a motel room, we were happy. But sometimes, people grow out of their places. And that’s what we’re doing here; at the apartment, and at the motel. The house will be our new place.” 

Beth scrunched up her face. “Am I getting too tall? I can try to shrink so we can still stay.” 

“No, honey. We gotta go.” David gulped, gripping Patrick’s hand tightly. “It will be good for us.”

“I want things to stay the same.” Beth curled herself into a ball. 

“So do I,” David said, tears streaming down his face. “I don’t want Grammy or Grampy or Auntie Alexis to leave. But like how we’re growing out of the motel, they’re growing out of Schitt’s Creek.” 

Beth shook her head, not understanding. “But why?” 

“Beth, I think they’re leaving because they all have ideas and big plans that are too big for Schitt’s Creek.” Patrick told her, leaning his head on the door. “We don’t have those kinds of plans right now, so we’re gonna stay here.”

“Won’t they miss me? I’m gonna miss them a lot.” Beth whined, crying some more. 

“More than the sun misses the moon, bug. But that’ll make the times when we visit each other so much more special.” David choked back.

“Hey, Bethie?” Patrick spoke up. 

“Yeah, Poppy?” Beth sniffled, still crying loud. 

“You’re only three years old, you know that? But you are the bravest girl I know.” Patrick commented. 

“I don’t think I’m brave.” Beth shook her head. 

“See, that’s where you got it wrong. You’ve been through so much at your age. You’ve had surgeries, hospital stays, sickness, you’ve been through it all. You’re a tough cookie.” Patrick began to smile. “I think you can do this too, what do you say?” 

“I guess so.” Beth whined. 

“Beth, do you wanna talk about it some more?” David asked. 

“No, I’m just sad.” She replied. “I don’t want to go.” 

David stood up and opened the closet door to see his daughter wrapped up in a small ball on the ground. David squatted down and opened his arms wide. Beth got up slowly and hugged her dad tight. 

“It’s okay to be a little scared. I am too,” David whispered in her ear. 

“Do we have to move?” She whined. 

“Yeah, it’ll be a good change for us.” Patrick assured her as David picked her up. 

“And you know what? You can pick out the color for your room,” David promised, wiping some of her hair out of her face. 

“Really?” Beth lifted her face off of David’s shoulder, eyes wide. 

“Of course. Any color you’d want.” David smiled. 

“Fine, I’ll move.” Beth reluctantly agreed. 

“I’m glad you approve.” Patrick snickered, tickling her. 

“You’re gonna love it, Beth. You have no idea.” David beamed.

That night when Beth was wedged between Patrick and David in their bed, David dreamed of finally being able to have a place to call home. A home where Beth would have her own room. A home where they can make pancakes on lazy Sundays. A home where him and Patrick could finally get privacy. A home where Beth would feel safe. A home where they can all build their future there together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	18. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you, Patrick Brewer-Rose.” 
> 
> “I love you, David Brewer-Rose.”  
> \--------------------  
> Finally time for the wedding, and everything is not going to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed somethings about the wedding episode to fit with this story more (the first part of the episode, their vows, etc.). This might be my favorite chapter ngl. I hope you all enjoy!

The day has finally come to the big wedding. Bethany was bubbling with excitement since she woke up that morning. David accidentally fell asleep in her bed when he was trying to console her in the middle of the night. Her nightmares were getting worse and worse by the day. No one knew why. David knew he should take her to a therapist, but wanted to postpone that as long as possible, knowing he would most likely be informed of news he didn’t necessarily want to hear. 

"It's the big day!" Beth exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, making David wake up. 

"I know..," David answered, groaning. "Do you remember your speech you’re saying at the reception? I already put the papers in my suit pocket." 

"Uh-huh," She nodded. "Can we wake up Poppy?"

"Of course, c'mon." He picked her up and went into his and Patrick's bedroom. 

"Poppy! Wake up! It's wedding day!" She yelled as David plopped her on the bed. 

"Is it now? I must've forgotten." Patrick yawned, getting up and kissing David. 

"How? It's the most important day!" Beth exclaimed. 

"Good morning, pretty important day, huh?" Patrick said, hugging David. 

"Yeah, I wonder what day it is?" David teased. 

"It's wedding day!" Beth yelled, happily. 

"Really because I think someone terrible might interrupt this day." David teased Beth. "The tickle monster!" 

"No!" She yelled, trying to get away from him, laughing loudly. David tackled her on the bed and began tickling her while Patrick laughed on. 

"Poppy help me!" She exclaimed.

"I will be your trusty steed!" Patrick exclaimed running to help her, squatting so she could jump on. "Get on!" 

"Yay! Faster!" She yelled as the three of them left the bedroom and ran around the living room. 

They were interrupted by a Moira Rose who decided to barge in on their pre-wedding fun. "And what is this tomfoolery?" The three paused what they were doing. 

"Since when do you have a key to the apartment?" David complained. 

"Hi, Grandma!" Beth waved excitedly, jumping off to go hug her grandmother. 

Moira hugged her tightly. "Hi deary, now you two are going to get cursed, you two cannot perceive each other until the ceremony! Now, Bethany and Pat, come with me, we have to get ready." Moira demanded, talking fast to not get everyone upset. “Unfortunately there is a downside to this cheery day.”

“What would that be?” David asked, before a boom of thunder clapped. His face got angrier by the second. Pouring rain fell loud on the roof above them. DAvid tried not to shout all the curse words going through his mind.“You have got to be kidding me.” 

“Your father is trying to figure out everything to make sure your celebration still goes on.” Moira explained, trying to stay calm. “And the officiant cancelled because of the weather.”

“This is a nightmare!” Beth exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. David shot her a glare. 

“Okay, David, before you say anything, I made a massage appointment for you. You can relax while we figure out a plan.” Patrick said, hands on his shoulders. 

“Indoor weddings are so tacky.” David complained, closing his eyes. “Everything is going wrong.” 

“Well, we might have a tacky wedding.” Patrick kissed him. “Mrs. Rose, we’ll meet everyone over there, thank you.” 

After making sure Beth ate a good amount of her breakfast and dressed her in jeans, a t-shirt, and her raincoat and rain boots, Patrick and Beth were ready to go. Patrick drove to the motel with Beth situated in her car seat in the backseat. Patrick could sense ever since Moira stopped by, something was off about Beth. She barely spoke a word at breakfast, which was very unlike her. 

“Bethie? What’s wrong?” Patrick asked, looking in the rear view mirror. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Poppy.” She huffed, turning toward the window. 

“You can always talk to me,” Patrick commented, stopping at a light. 

“You’ll be mad at me.” Beth slumped over. 

“I’m sure I won’t. I could never be mad at you.” Patrick commented, smiling to himself. 

“I’m not being in the marriage today.” Beth mumbled. “I don’t wanna be the flower girl.” 

“Why’s that?” Patrick pulled into a parking spot. He turned around to face her. 

“I just don’t want to.” She continued to pout, looking away. 

“Why don’t we talk about this with your dad later?” He asked, not waiting for her answer, already getting out of the car. 

“I guess so.” Beth whispered as he got her out of her car seat. 

“Let’s put our happy faces on, okay? Whatever happens today, it’s a happy day.” Patrick stated, lifting her in his arms. 

“I can do that, Poppy.” Beth replied with a wet kiss on his cheek. 

“Good, cause if not, we were going to have to call the whole day off.” Patrick said sarcastically, pulling Beth’s hood up. 

“Daddy wouldn’t like that.” Beth giggled as they started walking toward the large group of people. 

“No, he wouldn’t.” Patrick said, joining the crowd. 

After trying to figure out everything for the ceremony, with Beth’s important input as well, (on how there has to be roses there, it just makes sense), everything for the most part was set into place. They gave Stevie a ride back to the apartment, to see how David was doing. 

“Someone doesn't want to be the flower girl today.” Patrick whispered to Stevie as they were driving back. “Won’t tell me why.” 

“Oh, god,” Stevie muttered under her breath. “Beth, honey, do you wanna talk?” 

“No.” Beth exclaimed. 

Stevie shrugged and turned back around. “Well, I tried.” 

Patrick chuckled as they pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. He really hoped everything was going to go smoothly today. 

David raised his eyebrows as he saw his daughter dragging her feet behind Stevie and Patrick. Beth face-planted on the sofa, immediately hugging her stuffed lions. David looked at them for answers. They both shifted on their feet, not knowing what to do. 

“She’s not in a good mood today.” Stevie answered.

“Thanks, Stevie. I can clearly see that.” David shook his head. 

“She doesn’t want to be the flower girl.” Patrick said soft enough so only David and Stevie could barely hear. 

“That was the only thing that was remaining constant, today. At least don’t tell me we’re having the wedding at city hall!” He exclaimed. 

“Well,” Stevie drew out. 

David huffed out and walked over to Beth, who was still face down on the couch. “Beth, can you look at me?” 

“Are you mad?” She asked, slowly making eye contact. 

“No, of course not.” David sighed. “Why don’t you wanna be the flower girl?”

“I don’t know.” Beth shrugged.

“There has to be an answer bug.”

“I’m scared.” She finally answered. Patrick and Stevie walked up to them. 

“It’s okay to be scared.” David said. 

“What if I mess up?” Beth questioned. 

Patrick gave her a smile. “If you fall, you’ll get right up and keep going.” 

Beth nodded. “That’s a good plan.” 

Everyone laughed. “Well, that was easy.” Stevie shook her head. 

***

It was finally time for the ceremony. Patrick and David were both dressed to the nines, both buzzing with nervousness. They knew everything would be fine and not to worry (which was easier said than done). 

"Ok, do you remember your job?" Alexis asked, bending down to her level smoothing out her niece’s white dress. The wedding party started to line up. 

"Yep!" She said excitedly, grabbing the basket enthusiastically from her hand. David looked down proudly at his daughter.

After Stevie and Johnny, and Moira walked down the aisle to their respective sides of the altar, it was Bethany’s turn. She skipped down the aisle tossing the petals every which way, waving to people she knew. David and Patrick smiled at their playful daughter who was having the time of her life. After she was done gallivanting down the aisle, she sat in her assigned seat in the first row right next to her grandpa. Beth adorably waved at Patrick who blew her a kiss in return. 

David was still separate from the rest of the crowd. He walked down the aisle arm linked with Alexis’s to his and Patrick’s song, both of their eyes watery from tears. He hugged his sister and went to Beth to give her a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

Finally it was time for their vows. Patrick cleared his throat, going first. “David, I love you to the end of the world. For a while, I didn’t know what right felt like. But I met you, and immediately knew. You make me feel right. When I’m with you and Beth at the store, it feels like paradise. I love you both immensely and I’m so happy we’re a family. I’m so excited for what our life is going to become.” 

“Patrick, before you came into my life, I was lost. Then came one fateful day where I had to fill out some business papers, and I met you. From then on, you’ve shown me what real love is like.” David choked back tears. “You instantly formed a relationship with Beth, and now you two are now a dynamic duo.” Patrick turned around and smiled at Beth who looked like she was crying herself. “Although this wedding officially makes a family, I can say without a doubt we’ve been a family for way longer than that. I love you so much.” David finished, smiling. 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.” Moira recited as Patrick and David laughed at each other in happiness. “You may now kiss one another.” Moira smiled at them both as all of their family and friends cheered. Bethany jumped up and down excitedly, cheering loudly.

***

After David and Patrick did an emotional first dance to “Always Be My Baby” by Mariah Carey (of course), it was time for Beth’s speech. Beth and David had been practicing it for almost two months now without Patrick knowing. 

“Before we start dinner, we have a special surprise from Bethany Rose with help from her father, one of the grooms tonight, David Rose!” The self-appointed emcee of night, Alexis introduced. 

Bethany nervously walked onto the floor, mic in hand, with her father behind her. Patrick looked at them very confused from his place at the grooms table, knowing something is going on. 

“Hi, I’m Bethany Rose. I wanted to talk about my Poppy, Patrick.” She explained pointing to him which Patrick laughed in return. “Poppy, get down here!” She ordered. Patrick put his hands up in surrender, making his way down next to his husband. “My Poppy, Patty is the best Poppy ever on the planet. When I’m sad, he makes me happy. He always sings to me when I ask him to.” Beth stopped herself because she started crying out of happiness. David whispered in her ear if she wanted him to finish it for her. She nodded reluctantly. 

David picked Beth up and adjusted her on his hip. He took the microphone from her hands. “You’ve been the best dad to Beth. One night as I was tucking Beth into bed, she told me she wished you were her actual dad like I was. I told her there was a way to make that happen and we started planning for this moment. And since you are officially Beth’s other dad now, we both thought this would be the best time to give you this.” David handed him a brown envelope. 

Patrick opened it confused, wrinkled his brows as he tried to decipher the paper inside. He finally read the big bold words at the top that said step-parent adoption. Patrick started crying when he read it. 

“Really? You want this, Bethie?” Patrick took Beth from David’s grasp as he kissed her on the cheek. 

“Uh-huh.” She nodded, smiling wide. David put his arms around both of their shoulders. “I want you to officially be my Poppy.” She said, slightly stumbling over her words. “Do you want to?” She leaned back, waiting for his response. 

“Of course, I’ve wanted to for such a long time now.” Patrick stated before kissing David on the lips, thanking him. 

That day was the best day of Bethany’s life. She didn’t really understand the meaning of weddings and marriages, but she was having fun and that’s all that really matters to her. She tired herself out quickly by dancing too hard, so she took a breather next to her Grandpa Johnny. 

“What did you think of your first wedding, squirt?” He asked his granddaughter. He enjoyed all the festivities from his seat. 

“I love it!” She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. “I wish I wasn’t tired. I want to dance more.” She complained as Johnny picked her up and put her on his lap. 

“So do I, Bethany.” Johnny leaned back in the chair. “But you don’t want to overtire yourself.”

“You’re smart, Grampy.” Beth put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. “I think I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Sounds good, honey.” Johnny muttered as he looked at his son and son-in-law dancing together. He sat there enjoying the peacefulness of his granddaughter who fell fast asleep. 

David quietly walked over to the pair. He sat down next to them, not wanting to disturb his daughter. “Is she out?”

“Yeah, just fell asleep. It’s been a long day.” Johnny commented, looking at his son and feeling a sense of pride. “I’m proud of you, son.” 

David already felt some emotions coming on. “Oh, Dad.”

“No, I’m not done. When Beth was born, I know it was very hard for you. I should’ve been there for you more, and I’m sorry.” Johnny apologized. “I know life so far hasn’t been that easy for Beth or you, but I’m so proud of what you’ve become as a person and a father. Bethany is the best kid, and that didn’t happen just out of coincidence. It happened because of you.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” David choked out, tilting his head back. “I’m glad we lost all the money.”

“Me too, son.” Johnny commented. 

“I was thinking the other day. It almost scared me to think what life would be like if I still lived in New York.” David cried. “None of this would’ve happened.”

“Thank god we did.” Johnny smiled.

David sniffled, watching his daughter sleep mouth wide-open, drooling on her grandfather’s blazer. She was resting pretty soundly, not moving since they started talking. He looked over to see his new husband dancing with his mom, who clearly had a few too many glasses of champagne. 

“I just want to do right by her.” David thought out loud, choking out his tears. “I’m so scared that I’m screwing this all up. I don’t want her to end up like me.”

“You are, David. Every kid goes through a rough patch.” Johnny began. “I would be delighted if Beth ended up like you.” 

“I was the worst, Dad.” David tried to remind him. 

“No, you weren’t. You are honest, caring, and responsible. You were always there for Alexis when your mother and I didn’t notice what was going on, which was a lot of times.” Johnny started to get choked up. “If Beth is half the person you are, I’ll be happy.” 

David bursted into sobs, his father patted his back, comforting him. “Beth will miss you a lot, I hope you know that.” 

Johnny knew what he was trying to say, and how hard it was for David to say it. “This isn’t a goodbye, it’s a see you soon.” 

David laughed, wiping his face. “That sounds like it comes from a Disney movie.”

“I love you, son.” Johnny wrapped an arm around him. 

“I love you too.” David said, glancing at his daughter who started lightly snoring in her sleep. “Beth always asks me if we look alike.” David shook his head. “I don’t know how she doesn’t see it.” 

“You are definitely her father, no need for a paternity test.” Johnny snickered, adjusting his granddaughter in his lap. 

David hit him lightly on the arm as his mother and sister came by the table to join them. They both fawned over the youngest member of the family as they sat down next to Johnny and David. 

“Look at this, just like old times.” Alexis stated, looping her arm in David’s. 

David stood up, shaking his hands out of nervousness. Everyone noticed this, furrowing their eyebrows, confused. He messed with his hair, not knowing what else to do. 

“David, tell us what’s on your mind?” Moira asked. 

“I need to do something.” He nodded, trying to calm himself. “The last few years for Beth and I haven’t been easy, and I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for us. You didn’t need to and I’m grateful for everything.” 

“Anything for you and your little Rose.” Alexis commented, standing up to boop her brother on the nose. 

“Oh, David.” Moira fell into her son’s arms. David hugged her back. “You are going to have such a nice little life here.”

“Thanks, Mom.” David gave a tight smile, hearing the slight sarcasm in her voice. 

Patrick noticed that all of the Rose’s left the dance floor and joined them over to where they were talking. 

“Hey, Rose’s.” Patrick did a slight wave, standing next to his new husband. He noticed Beth sleeping and his heart melted. “Someone party too hard?” 

“I think she crashed from all those sodas that you gave her.” David rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a special night, let her go a little crazy.” Patrick brushed it off. “What’s going on here?” 

“I was thanking them for everything they’ve done for Beth and I.” David said, holding Patrick’s hand.

“It was definitely out of character.” Alexis stated, sitting down next to Moira. 

Patrick smiled at his husband who still had tears in his eyes. “Oh, come on. You’re a nice person.” 

David silently cheered to himself. “Finally.” David kissed his husband on the cheek. 

“It’s getting a little late for your mother and I, do you want us to take Beth back to the motel?” Johnny asked, wanting to give David a night off from the late night wake-ups.

“Are you sure?” He asked, shifting on his feet. 

“Of course, dear. You deserve some extravagance on your wedding day by yourself and your husband.” Moira mentioned. 

David’s face shriveled up in disgust as Patrick chuckled besides him. “That was not needed, and definitely didn’t want my daughter to hear that.” 

David kissed his daughter’s head, as did Patrick. “We’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight, I love you.” They both whispered.

“Alexis, I suppose you’re staying?” Johnny asked his daughter, slowly standing up to not disturb his granddaughter. 

“Well, yeah.” She pushed her hair back with her hands. “If I leave then who will make sure this party is still alive?” David rolled his eyes to her response. 

Patrick whispered in David’s ear and David nodded in response. Patrick began to lead David out of the building. The newly wedded couple left the town hall doors, wanting quiet time for just them. 

Everyone wanted their own moment with the grooms, every time they wanted to dance with each other, another family member or friend would pull them away for a chat or a dance. All Patrick and David wanted was one moment by themselves and to eat. 

“What do you think?” Patrick asked his new husband, sitting on a banister. “I know it wasn’t the outdoor wedding with all the extravagance you wanted.”

David could only reply with a shrug and a smile, grabbing Patrick by the hand. He led him to the middle of the porch, pulling his husband into his arms. 

“What’s going on?” Patrick asked, smirking. 

“I don’t want to forget this moment.” David whispered, choking up again. “Should we have gotten a tent? Probably. Was our wedding a little bit of a train wreck? A little bit.” David bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. “But even with all that, I would never change it. You’re my husband now.” 

Patrick smiled, trying not to cry. “Neither would I.” Patrick kissed David as they began to sway. “I think Beth had a fun night. Before she crashed from the sugar.” 

“Me too.” David nodded. 

“Don’t worry, she’ll grow to love the house. She’ll get used to all the changes that's happening.” Patrick tried to ease his mind. 

“Yeah, I know.” David swallowed hard, twisting his mouth. “Am I a helicopter parent? Be honest.” 

Patrick tried to stifle his laughter. “You’re protective. And she’s very territorial with you, so it’s hard not to.” 

David threw his hands up in fake disgust. “I can’t believe you.” 

“I think that’s a major compliment. You’re a great dad.” Patrick replied. 

“So are you.” David said back, biting his lip. 

“God, I love our little family.” Patrick said. 

“Me too.” David started tearing up again. “I love you, Patrick Brewer-Rose.” 

“I love you, David Brewer-Rose.” Patrick kissed David again. 

“I don’t know about you, but that has a nice ring to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that David and Patrick will expand their family in the next part of this series. There will be two more chapters and then I will start writing the next one. Thank you for all the comments and the kudos, they really make my day. :)


	19. The Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone says goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter, kind of wrapping up this part of the story. One more chapter left in this story!

It was finally time for everyone to leave. Beth was standing in between her fathers, not fully knowing what was happening, but knowing that it was a sad moment for their family. Her head looked at everyone as they talked, scared another person was going to leave as well. 

“I’m going to miss you, Mr. and Mrs. Rose.” Stevie choked out. 

“Thank you Stevie, that was awfully sweet.” Johnny said as Moira went to hug her. 

“Just as sweet as the liquor wafting off your breath.” Moira commented. 

“I also didn’t go to bed last night.” Stevie added, a little ashamed. 

“You take care of the place, Stevie.” Johnny said, hugging her. “If you get the chance, room 7 needs a turn down.” 

“Safe travels, Mr. and Mrs. Rose. We can’t wait to host you at our place when you come back to visit.” Patrick offered. His hand was rubbing Beth’s back, trying to keep her calm. 

“Oh, thank you Patrick.” Johnny hugged his new son-in-law.

Beth stepped forward and hugged her grandmother tightly. “Do you have to go?” She asked sadly. 

Moira bent down and picked the small girl up. “I’m afraid so, my little one.” Moira gave a sad smile, already looking like she was crying. “I will be back, I promise.” 

“Okay.” Beth replied, giving her another hug. “I love you, Grammy.”

“I love you too” Moira put Beth down so she could run over to Johnny. 

“I’ll miss you.” Beth cried, making David’s eyes water. 

“I’ll miss you more.” Johnny replied, tears running down his face. 

“I love you, Grampy.” Beth hugged him. 

“I love you too.” Johnny replied, setting her down on the ground. “Okay, bye kids.” 

Moira and David hugged, saying “I love you” to each other. They both held the embrace, not wanting to let go. Moira hugged Alexis while Johnny came over to hug his son. 

During all the goodbye’s, Beth ran over to Stevie to be comforted. Stevie picked her niece up and stroked her hair, whispering comforting words in her ear. Beth laid her head on her shoulder, already tired from the day. 

They all waved as the car drove away, signifying the end of a chapter and the start of a new one. After that, they all went their separate ways for the remainder of the day. Alexis and Stevie went to their own spaces to sleep for the whole day and David and Patrick were going to go to breakfast. 

After a very emotional goodbye, the new family went to the cafe, as they were all too emotionally raw to go back to sleep. Beth ordered her usual orange juice but instead of the usual pancakes, she got waffles. Patrick ordered the #3 breakfast combo which consisted of toast, 2 eggs, and sausage. David ordered a cheese omelet. 

“Beth, you understand that it’s just going to be the three of us for a while, right?” David explained. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Beth shrugged with maple syrup all over her mouth. 

The next few weeks were hard for the three of them. The next week, Alexis left. Beth cried again, and David gave away another teary-eyed hug. She left quickly, knowing if she stayed longer, it would just be harder to leave. 

The weeks after, they began to move into the new house. The whole process stressed David out to the max. Beth was still ever so hesitant about the whole situation and refused to move again. David, of course, diffused the situation when he said that she could get a dog (which he was going to regret saying). 

Patrick found him one night sitting in the middle of their new walk-in closet, sobbing into his hands. Beth miraculously was sleeping in her new twin sized bed, already in love with her yellow-themed room. Patrick walked over to David and sat next to him. 

“Everything’s changing, Patrick.” David cried into his shoulder. “I feel like I’m going crazy.”

“You’re not crazy.” Patrick shook his head. “This is normal.” 

“I beg to differ. Beth is turning four in two weeks. No one will be there, besides us and Stevie.” David complained. “She already asked me if we can visit them.” 

“I don’t think it will matter to her, David. They’ll visit in the fall. Or we’ll go to them.” Patrick assured him. 

“God, I never thought I would sound like my three year old daughter.” David forced out a laugh. “Maybe she got this fun trait from me.” Patrick smiled back at his husband. 

“It won’t be like this forever, I hope you know that.” Patrick said. 

“Yeah, I know. I’m excited for our future and whatever it holds.” David kissed him. 

“Me too.” Patrick kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated!


	20. Big Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick drop Beth at preschool for the first time, and some big conversations happen after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Do not worry, my next part of the series will be up shortly! It will pick up basically right where we left off. I hope you all enjoyed reading this! :)

Things were changing for the Brewer-Rose family. Beth was now four and finally going to preschool. Beth was hesitant at first, since she would be away from her fathers, but since her school would only be in the mornings, it wouldn’t be too hard. 

The first goodbye was hard for both parties, David trying his best not to get emotional because his little girl was growing up a little more. Patrick was trying to diffuse the situation as usual, trying to remain calm but ultimately failing at the end. Beth was crying because she didn’t want to leave them, but also knew she was going to be okay. 

“David, we gotta go now.” Patrick reminded him the first day she went to preschool. They stood outside her classroom, both kneeling down to face their daughter. 

“I know.” David nodded, releasing the hug he was giving his daughter. He smoothed down her white knit sweater, making sure she still looked presentable. 

“I’ll pick you up right before lunch, okay?” Patrick told Beth. “Maybe we can go to the cafe as a treat?” 

“Okay, Poppy.” Beth answered, giving him another hug. Her tears were no longer falling, instead a smile was growing on her face as she looked at her new peers playing inside the classroom. 

“Have fun today. We’ll be right at the store if you need anything.” David said as they both stood up. He interlaced his fingers with Patrick’s. “We love you a lot.” 

“I know. I love you too.” Beth said as her new teacher came outside to greet the family. 

“Hi, I’m Miss Ashley. You must be Bethany?” She knelt down to talk to the girl. 

“Yep. Those are my daddies.” Beth pointed out. 

“Hi. David Brewer-Rose and my husband, Patrick.” David shook her hand, happy he was using his new last name. 

“Nice to meet you.” He greeted her. “We own the apothecary next to the cafe.” 

Ashley’s face lit up. “Oh, of course! I go there all time!” David put on a nice fake smile. “Don’t worry about Beth here, she’ll adjust quickly to all the new changes.” 

Patrick raised his eyebrows in doubt. “I’m sure she will.” 

David looked at his phone, realizing they were going to be late to open. “I think it’s time we best leave, gotta go open the store.” 

“Bye!” Beth ran into both of her fathers arms. 

“We’ll see you soon.” Ashley waved to them as the pair walked into the classroom. 

Patrick and David waved a final goodbye and began to leave the building hand in hand. 

“Is this still a good idea?” Patrick asked once they got into their car. “She could wait until kindergarten. A lot of kids do that.” 

“Someone’s changed their mind.” David said, shocked. 

Patrick acted like he didn’t hear David at all. “We can home school her, maybe just for a couple months until she’s ready?” 

David softened his expression, grabbing his forearm. “Patrick, she’s ready. This was the first time in a long time where she didn’t have a total meltdown when we were leaving. Sure, there were a few tears, but that’s to be expected. She’ll be okay.” 

Patrick looked at his husband. “But what if she’s not? Her teacher said she’ll adjust easily to this. Beth never adjusts to changes easily. She couldn’t sleep in her bed at the house for weeks.” Patrick grew sadder as he talked through his emotions. “I don’t know if I’m ready for this.” 

David leaned over the console of their new Toyota SUV that they bought a couple months ago because Patrick’s car was “not reliable” and “too trashy”. He brought his husband into an embrace. “I don’t think I am either. But we’ll get through it. We always do.” 

“Yeah,” Patrick replied. “I hate seeing her growing up.” 

“Me too. I thought I would be the one to break down. Guess I was wrong.” David released the hug, giving him a slight smile. 

“I don’t know. She’s growing up in front of our eyes.” Patrick chuckled.

“She is, isn’t she?” David laughed. 

They continued the conversation on the way to work. They started their work day as normal. David was reshelving whatever products needed to be reshelved while Patrick worked at the register, transferring money and making sure their numbers were right. While David left to go to the cafe for his daily mid-morning coffee, Stevie walked in. 

“How’d it go this morning? Or should I ask, how much did David cry?” She walked up to the counter. “It was me, actually, who did all the crying.” Patrick smiled. “I don’t know, she’s getting to be so old.”

“Oh yes, four, the age most kids go into an assisted living home.” Stevie nodded along. 

“She’s coming to the age where most parents have another kid.” Patrick stated. 

Stevie opened her mouth in shock. “You want another kid!” 

“I haven’t even talked to David about it yet. I don’t know what he wants.” Patrick shrugged. 

Stevie bit her lip nervously. “Talk to him about it. When he gets back, even.” 

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re sure?” 

Stevie nodded. “Positive.” 

David came back to the apothecary with hot drinks in hand. “Your tea.” He handed it to Patrick. “Hey, Stevie.” 

“Thanks.” Patrick raised his eyes at Stevie. 

Stevie understood the signal. “I better go.” She left before no one else could say a word. 

David shook his head. “That was odd.” He stepped behind the counter. 

Patrick set his tea down and turned around to face his husband. “I realized why I was so in my emotions this morning.” 

David smiled, setting his coffee right next to his husband’s tea, putting a hand on his arm. “You want another kid. You don’t want to have this experience only once.” 

Patrick widened his eyes. “How’d you know?” 

“You are my husband, and you’re not very secretive.” David assured him. “I look at you and Beth and I can’t help but want another one too. I want to welcome another person into his crazy, messed up family.” 

Patrick kissed David. “I was an only child. It was lonely sometimes. I want Beth to have someone she can turn to if we’re not around.” 

David smiled. “So do I.”

“I can’t believe we’re actually gonna start doing this.” Patrick’s smile kept getting bigger and bigger. 

David didn’t reply, only answering with a hug. He was happy that they were going to expand their family, in whatever way it meant. 

“What about surrogacy?” David brought up one night, as they were laying in bed. 

“Really?” Patrick asked, turning around to face his husband. 

“Yeah. I want you to be the biological father.” David answered like it was no big deal. 

“You sure? It can cost a lot of money.” Patrick argued back. 

“Of course I am.” David furrowed his eyebrows. “Do you not want to do this anymore?” 

Patrick sat up on the bed. “No, I do. You just said that so carelessly.” 

David went towards his husband. “I want to have a baby that has those same dopey brown eyes you have. And the same dimples on either side of your mouth.” David started playing with Patrick’s hair. “I know that just because the baby will technically be more related to you than me, that I’ll still be their Dad. You know?” 

“I know exactly what you mean.” Patrick nodded before being interrupted by a knock on the door. “You can come in Bethie.” 

“You guys are being loud.” She complained, plopping herself on the bed between them. She cuddled into Patrick’s side. 

“Sorry about that.” David kissed her forehead. 

“What are you talking about?” She asked, looking at them both. 

David and Patrick looked at each other not knowing what to say. “Well, we were talking about getting you a sibling. Would you like that?” 

Beth sat up, her eyes wide. “Really?” 

Patrick’s eyes immediately started to water. “Yeah, Bethie.” 

“As long as I still get a puppy, I’m happy.” She laughed. 

David shook his head at his daughter. “I’m sure we can make that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
